A Song of Change
by Haybell
Summary: At the age of eighteen you are taken from your parents and placed into a new home with a job and husband/wife already chosen for you. All of that changes for Clary Morgenstern when she meets an unexpected stranger with forbidden talents. If she let's him that is. Also I had this story up before but deleted it for stupid reasons just in case people were wondering where it went.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: all of these lovely and amazing characters belong to the brilliant yet diabolical Cassandra Clare

Prologue

Clary:

17. It took me seventeen years to discover that my life had been meaningless. Those years were composed of me doing anything and everything I was told, never once questioning what they were doing. I lived this lie along with everyone else around me.

We had been told that routine was everything and that we must follow the orders instructed if our society were to thrive. We believed this lie. I believed this lie. They told us of a world that existed before our own. A world that perished because of humanly desires. They told us that the world had been run by a faulty government that allowed its people too much freedom, which in turn ultimately destroyed it.

Based on what brought the downfall of that world, our society created a system that they thought would bring peace and unity. In school they have explained to us what exactly wrought on their destruction. They told us that unnecessary creature comforts were the cause, such as: art, music, books, etc.

They emplaced rules that forbid us from doing any of those things. No one really even knows what those things look like or sound like. The only things we know about those objects is what we have been told in school. It doesn't matter though, because even if we wanted to give in to those creature comforts, we couldn't. Every last one of those objects has been destroyed.

Authors Note:I apologise to any of who that are reading is that have read it before. Someone kindly told me that I had left out a chapter an me and my brilliant mind of mine (note the sacrasam) decided to just delete the story and repost it. So now you have it, anyway I didn't change anything and if I did it was a small change please forgive me for any mix ups. Thank you for reading! Oh and for those of you who are new with this story it isn't this vague. This was just for a feel of the story I guess. Sorry if there was any confusion!

Haybell


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all rights to all characters

Chapter One

Rules of the Clave:

The rules of the society are fairly simple and the ignorant believe that they are fair.

1.) Always listen to your commanders

2.) Never be late for curfews

3.) Never question what you are told

4.) Never attempt to use/create the creature comforts

5.) Never love anyone you are not instructed to love

Although there are only five rules they are still hard to follow for those who know that we have been wronged.

Our lives are planned out from the very beginning by the Council. Each household has three people; a Father, a Mother, and a child. The parents go to their given jobs while the child goes to school to learn the rights and wrongs. At the age of 18 the child is done with their schooling and training and are then placed in their own home with their selected match. And the cycle repeats. Everything

planned from the day you were born.

**Authors** **Note**: yeah I know this was really short and I guess it isn't even a real chapter but this stuff is important for the story so please bear with me in the beginning! I swear it gets better, at least I think so.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: lovely and talented Cassandra Clare owns all rights to characters!

Chapter Two

Conflicting Thoughts:

As I walked home from school I thought about what was going to happen to me in just seven days. So many things were going to happen when I reached that seventh day. I would become an adult, attend my first day at work as a care giver, move into my very own household, and meet my match for the very first time. It was almost too much to handle.

I rounded another corner and saw my house at the very end of the street. My house looked no different than all the other houses but, I would still miss that pale shade of green that covered the exterior. I would miss sitting in the living room with my parents before bed as we talked about anything exciting that had went on in our day. I would also miss my family's small backyard the most.

My Mother and I had planted a small garden there with strawberries, cucumbers, and watermelons which we shared with the neighbours around us. And It was in that backyard that my Father had taught me how to ride a bike and would pick me up in his arms to comfort me when I would fall off.

All these memories of how my life was and thoughts of what my life will be like made me question whether or not I really want to leave. It was then that I made up my mind to ask my parents how they felt about turning 18. With my mind made up I picked up my pace but came to an abrupt stop when I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned but no one was there. The only thing behind me was a home that used to belong to Mr. and Mrs. Wayland but the went into retirement two weeks ago.

I stood there for a few more seconds, trying to come up with a reasonable answer for the noise, when the banging sound struck

again. I stood there for a few fleeting seconds before going against my better judgement and opened the door.

**Author's Note: yeah its a cliffy but I couldn't help it let me know what you thought and please be honest, I won't get better as a writer unless I know my faults! Thank you for reading!**

**-Haybell**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Chance Meeting:

I walked through the door and realised that not only were the outsides of the houses the same but the insides as well. I looked for any clue to the noise in the living room and adjoined kitchen before going down a hallway into a room that would belong to my parents if it were my own house. When I saw nothing out of the ordinary in there I walked across the hall to a bathroom but to no avail.

The only room I still hadn't checked was the one that would be my own. That room was at he far end of the hallway and as I neared it I started to hear a noise from inside. As I got closer the sound grew in volume and it was beautiful. I had never heard a sound quite like it. I smiled as I stood in front of the door, just listening.

The only thing that I could think of that would make this moment better was to be able to see what was making that melodious sound. And with that in mind I slowly pushed the door open and was surprised at the sight before me.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in this room besides one other person. A boy who looked to be the same age as me stared back at me with wide and fearful gold eyes. We both stood there just staring at each other and my mind was racing with so many thoughts.

Who was this boy and why was he here in the old Wayland house? Where was the noise coming from? Why did it stop? And why was he staring at me? I shifted my position so that I was no longer standing in the doorway but in the room itself. The boy backed up as if I were contagious, his body now standing in the sunlight pouring from the window.

I got a good look at him then. He was tall and slender but I could clearly see the strong muscles up his arms. His golden blonde hair went past his ears with curling at the edges. he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep gold with hints of amber here and there. It was then that he finally said something.

"W-what do you want?", the boy asked with fear tinged in his voice.

I must have made a face because he loosened up his tense stance. "You don't know do you?" He asked this time as he cocked his head to the side, still staring at me.

It was my turn to talk now because everything he kept asking me made no sense, "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean by I don't know? Who are you?" I asked stepping closer.

He allowed me to get closer this time and I realised just how much taller he was than me. I had to tilt my head back just to meet his gaze. He smiled down at me, "Jace, and you are?" Jace replied softly. His voice seemed to calm me little by little almost as if I had heard it all my life and yet we were complete strangers. "Clary," I answered as I gave him a small smile in return.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Questions:

"Jace?" I asked him, my smile dropping slightly. "Yes,"he replied cocking his head to the side again. It appeared to be something he did when he was thinking. "Did you hear a noise in here a few moments before I walked in?" I asked hoping that I would finally find out where it came from. His face grew a shade of red and he turned his face away so that I could no longer look him in the eyes.

"W-what exactly did you hear?" Jace asked nervously, still avoiding eye contact. I looked up and closed my eyes as I thought of the best way to describe the sound to him. "Hmmm, well it is kind of hard to describe exactly," I said trying to find the right words, "It was beautiful really, I'd never heard anything quite like it. I don't even know what I would call it though." I said cheerfully.

I opened my eyes then to see Jace standing even closer to me with a real smile on his face. His real grin was slightly crooked but adorable at the same time. I found myself just staring at him trying to keep this image of him with me. When he realised that I was looking back at him again he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and that rosy color came back to his cheeks.

"Do you really want to know?"Jace asked slowly bringing his eyes back to meet mine. I smiled and nodded my head awaiting for his answer. "It was me," Jace replied, his eyes searching my own. I put on a full smile then, amazed that this boy could possibly make something as wonderful as that sound. "How?" I asked wanting to see him in action.

A surprised look crossed his face then he relaxed. "So you aren't afraid? You're not going to turn me in to the officials are you?" He asked with both blonde eyebrows raised. I laughed at him then. I hadn't really laughed in a long and it felt good. "What?" Jace asked furrowing his brows.

"Its not like you're breaking any of the rules. I don't see any creature comforts." I said smiling at him. His smile dropped then so that his mouth was in a straight line and my heart broke at the sight of his discomfort and sadness. "But what if I told you I was? What would you do then?" He asked, hope so clear in his eyes.

I stood there thinking things through. Jace didn't seem like a bad person, in fact I felt a strong urge to trust the boy standing before me. "I- I don't know. It may seem strange but I do want to trust you, I just don't know what to do." I said looking down, shaking my head. I stood like that, my hands over my ears looking down, trying to think things through when I felt something on my hands. I looked up to see that Jace had come closer and had placed his hands over my own. He had a knowing look on his face that said it had seen this before.

"Clary," he said. It was the first time he had actually said my name and the way he said it made it sound like more than just a name. He made it sound like the radiance of the sun. "You don't have to answer me now if you don't want to," he continued then got a spark in his eyes and added, "Let's make a deal. I'll meet you here after you get out of school and I will show you how I made that sound. When you're ready of course."

He gave me a comforting smile that gave me a little more strength. "Okay," I said, "I'll try to give you an answer soon, hopefully." I said this more to encourage myself than him. I still needed to sort all this out. "I have to go now," I told Jace as I walked toward the door.

"Clary," I heard as I was turning the bedroom door's handle. I turned my head to look at him and he had a pleading look on his face. "I will see you tomorrow right?" he asked. "Yes," I said with a small smile. "Goodbye, Clary,"he said, that saddening look on his face replaced with another of his dazzling smiles. "Goodbye, Jace," and with that I walked out of the door, shutting it softly behind me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Scary Start:

I was surprised at how much darker it had gotten outside as I walked the rest of the way home. The sky behind me was a dark blue while the setting sun before me colored the sky in pinks, purples, yellows, and dark reds. I stared at it for a while longer before I walked through the front door of my house.

My mother was in the kitchen setting up dinner while my father sat on the couch in the middle of the living room. Both of them looked up as I walked in and my father let out a sigh of relief as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. "Where have you been, Clary?" My Father asked with a worried tone.

I walked over to him and hugged him, letting him know that I was completely fine. His once tense body relaxed as he drew his arms around me. "I'm fine really. I just got distracted." I pulled back slightly so that I could look at his face. "I was thinking about my Coming. Were you nervous when you close to your Coming?" I asked one of the many questions that had been racing through my mind. I hope this one actually gets answered.

"Well," he started as I sat next to him on the couch so that I could clearly see him, "I was. But I wasn't afraid. My nervousness was more of an excited nervous. I was excited about meeting who I was going to marry and be with the rest of my life," He looked at mom as he said this last part. Both of them smiling at each other before he continued.

"I was also excited about becoming a father. I know it may seem a bit scary now but when it does happen you will be happy it did. This is just like riding your bike," my Father said with a knowing smile. I smiled back at him because I knew he was right. I must have fallen off of that bike a dozen times and every time it was scary but I remembered being so happy when I finally stayed on.

"Thank you Father,"I said giving him another hug before going to the kitchen to help Mother


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reassurance:

When I had arrived in the kitchen my mother had already finished setting the table for dinner which made me feel slightly guilty for not realising how long I had been with Jace. I had always helped her make supper and set the table. I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't helped her do this. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you," I said softly as I looked at my Mother. "Its fine sweet heart, I know what your feeling. I was eighteen once, you know." She said tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

The three of us sat at the small, round table that sat between the kitchen and living room, eating and talking about nothing in particular. When we were done eating I helped my mother clear the table and we washed the dishes together. Her washing and me rinsing. All of this seemed so normal compared to what was currently happening in my life that for a moment I forgot about my Coming and my confusion with Jace.

When we were done with the dishes my Mother and I walked back into the living room and sat with my Father. My Father sat to my left and my Mother to my right. "Mother?" I asked wanting to know how she had felt about her Coming. "What is it Clary?" She asked as she slowly braided my red hair.

"How did you feel about your Coming?" I asked keeping true to what I had promised myself earlier. "I think I was the same as you," she started, "I was afraid that I would do all the wrong things. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone at my work and my husband."

My Father laughed when she was finished, "I'm not so sure your plan worked." I'm guessing my Mother must have given Father a look because his laughing stopped abruptly, "I love you anyways dear. In fact I thought all of your shenanigans were fairly cute," my Father said with adoration in his voice.

We continued talking, my parents each telling of the happenings of their day. When it was my turn I told them exactly how my day went on, like I did every night, only this time I excluded the part about wondering into the Wayland's house and meeting Jace.

By the time I was finished it was time for me to get to bed, I had school to attend in the morning. My father kissed my forehead wishing me a goodnight and my mother drew me into a hug, telling me she would see me in the morning.

I got up from my position on the couch telling both of my parents goodnight as I walked toward the hallway. On my way down the hall it struck me again how similar the houses really were and as I turned my door knob I half expected to see Jace waiting in there for me.

That didn't happen though, instead I was greeted with my light blue walls and soft, white carpeting beneath my feet. I laid on my bed and pulled the warm yellow covers up to my chin. I laid there thinking about what answer I would give Jace when I saw him the next day.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saddening Thoughts:

*at school*

All throughout class I stared at the clock hoping for it to strike three thirty so that the bells would chime and everyone would be dismissed. It seemed as if these last ten minutes would last a life time and my teacher, droning on about the same thing he always did, did not help matters what so ever.

The very first day of school was the day that I was placed into a group with four other girls. We were all placed into this group based on what our career would be after we turned eighteen, caregivers, together the four of us learned the basics that everyone was taught and when those lessons were through we were taught to be caregivers.

Currently our teacher was talking about the safety precautions that we must follow, not only for ourselves but for our patients as well. I knew all there was to know about those steps, see as how he talked about them almost everyday, and I knew how important they were too. I was just to antsy to care at this point.

Finally the bell rang and our teacher let us go and we all went our separate ways. It was kind of sad really. I had been with the same group of girls for fifteen years and hardly knew anything about them. I at least knew their names.

The youngest of us is a girl named Isabelle, she had long black hair that reached her waist and dark brown eyes. She was always bubbly and talkative, never afraid to speak out in front of others. Next in the line was Maia, she had curly dark brown hair, almost black, that stopped at her jaw line. She always had a stern look upon her face and whenever someone tried to talk to her she would always find a way to avoid it.

Third was Lucille, she had long light brown hair that went past her waist. She was terribly shy, her hair was always in her face and she never made eye contact . I was the second oldest. The oldest of the five of us is Theresa. She had brown hair that reached the middle of her back and is also the star pupil of us all. She always seemed to know every answer to every question and I had no doubt in my mind that she would become one of the greatest caretakers.

Before I realised it I was back in front of the Wayland house. I was filled with the same nervousness I had last night along with a new fear. I feared that when I did come Jace would not be there. That this was all a dream that I fashioned to distract myself from the stress of my Coming.

These thoughts raced through my mind as I made my way to the room that I hoped contained the same boy I met only yesterday. I closed my eyes as I opened the door and walked in.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pinky Promises:

I slowly closed the door behind me and stood there with my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, dreading what I would see before me or lack there of. "What are you doing?" a familiar voice laughed. My eyes shot open and relief flooded over me. "I was worried you wouldn't come. That maybe I had made you up," I mumbled too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Hey," Jace spoke softly as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders. He waited until I looked up at him to continue, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll always be waiting here for you. As long as you want me to that is." he said this last part sheepishly but his gaze on me never faltered. "Promise?" I asked wanting to confirm that he was honest about it.

His face lit up as that same crooked smile came back to his face. "Promise," he said holding his pinky finger out to me. I stared at him completely baffled. I understood and completely accepted his promise but as to why he would place his finger out for me left me clueless. "You don't know what a pinky promise is, do you," he asked amusement at my confusion spread on his face.

I shook my head at him but the name made sense for our situation. He laughed a little before explaining, "A pinky promise is like sealing a deal, its just less formal than a hand shake." I guess that made more sense but I still didn't know what to do. "First things first, put your pinky out like mine," Julian waited until I had also put my pinky out before continuing, "now you just wrap it around mine and shake." I did as he said both of us laughing the whole time.

"You, Clary, have completed your very first pinky promise! I am so very proud of you," Jace joked as we both continued laughing. "Why thank you, Jace," I joked back.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An Answer Received:

"Clary?" Jace asked. His voice back to a more serious tone that brought me back to reality. It reminded me that I had something important to tell him. If I would be able to tell him that is. "Yes," I replied as I fiddled with my hands. It was something I did when I was nervous. "Do…." He trailed of as if stalling, "I wish that everything could stay as it was just moments ago!" He yelled as he clenched his hands into fists. "Jace," I said starting to reach my hand toward him.

"I- I know I said I would give you time to come up with an answer but its eating at me," he said this almost to himself before looking up at me with tears in his bright eyes. He stepped closer to me than he ever had before and engulfed me in his arms, "I don't want to have to leave you. I want to stay with you just like we promised but I know that would be impossible if you say what I'm afraid of."

I placed my arms around him and his grip around me tightened slightly. When I felt a few drops of his tears on my shoulder it broke my heart. Although I had only just met Jace I knew he wasn't the type to openly cry in front of someone and I felt terrible knowing I was the cause of these tears.

I had already made up my mind the night before and I wasn't changing it now. I had duties to uphold in the society like becoming a real caregiver, moving to my own house with my own husband and soon after starting my own family. I knew my parents would be greatly upset with me if I decided against what everyone in our society just accepted as a way of life and I never wanted to upset them or anger them in any way, shape, or form. And this life that had been so carefully planed out for me was all I had ever wanted, even as a small child.

With all that being said it was crystal clear to me what I would choose. I know in my heart that this is my best choice. "Jace," I said as I pulled back from him to see his face. His tears had stopped flowing but his face was like a book to me at that moment. I could see pain, longing, hope, fear, and so many emotions written clearly across his face. "I had my answer for you even before I walked through that door. I just didn't know how to say it to you," I said all of this with my gaze directly pointed at his eyes.

He turned his face to the side so that he couldn't meet mine and I wouldn't allow it. I want to say this to his face so that he knows all the truth behind it. I cupped his face in my hands and gently tilted it down to meet my own. "Please let me finish," he slightly nodded his head signaling me to continue, "I choose you, Jace. Against all odds my choice is you," I whispered this to him still watching his face to see his reaction.

At first his face was a blank slate then he realised what I had said and his face slowly changed as if coming out of a daze. His face went through a mixture of emotions but my favorite is the last feeling that settled on his face and stayed there. It was a look that I had only seen at home. One that had crossed my father's face every time he looked at my mother and the same for my mother. That look I could only guess was love and I hoped that Jace could see it on my face as well.

"Oh, Clary," Jace sighed as he pulled me against him once again, "You had me so worried that you would leave." "I'm sorry," I whispered as I relaxed into his comforting embrace. He pulled back to look down at me, still holding me, "Would it be crazy to say that I think I'm falling in love with you? Heck I might have already fallen." He said with that goofy smile that I loved back on his face. "It might be crazy, yes. But I don't care." I said smiling back at him.

Jace's smile was gone at this point and a look I had never seen before had replaced it. He lifted his hands up so that they were now around my face and he brought his face down to meet mine. I stared at him wanting to know what he was doing but too afraid to ask when his lips met mine. I slowly closed my eyes on impulse and relaxed my once tense body. I didn't know what Jace and I were doing but whatever it was was making my heart race and my stomach do flips.

We stayed like this for a moment, his lips moving against my own, until he pulled back and I felt my cheeks flush a bright red and all I really wanted at that moment was to do it again. "Jace?" I asked glad that my voice didn't sound as weak as I felt. "Yes," he replied smiling down at me. "What did we just do?" I asked wanting to give it a name.

His cheeks turned a deep red and his eyes grew wide. "You really don't know what that was? I thought they would have explained at least that to you by now."he said this fairly loud and still had a surprised and embarrassed look on his face. "No, no one has taught me anything like that before. What was it?" I asked. I wasn't embarrassed at all by this like he was. I found it fascinating and wanted to learn all there was about it.

"Well,"Jace began as he looked at his shoes, "that was a kiss and I promise you it won't happen again." "But why not?" I asked wanting to 'kiss' him again. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. When your teacher explains all of this to you, which I'm sure he/she will soon, you might get the wrong idea," he said trying to make me understand.

"But I know you would never try to take 'advantage of me'. Besides I liked kissing you," I smiled at him. His face that had finally gotten back to its normal coloring took on an even deeper red when I said that. "H-how about this, once you learn about that at school and if you are still comfortable about it then we can do it again, okay?" Jace suggested.

"I guess,"I said smiling as he relaxed. "Thank you, Clary,"he said with a small smile on his face. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" he asked as he looked out the window. I took a quick glance at the window and realised that if I left now I wouldn't have to make an excuse about being late. " Good bye, Jace," I said as I gave him a quick hug.

When I pulled back he had that crooked grin back on his face. "Good bye, Clary." he said as I walked out of the bedroom door.

Authors Note:I'm really trying to put all of these chapters back up today so I don't have a lot of time to write authors notes for all of the chapters so please if there are any questions or confusion feel free to leave it in the comments or message me and I will do my best to answer anything you ask. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Intimacies:

*at school*

Today class started off completely different than it had all the other times. Today our teacher didn't go into the same speech, instead he started talking to us about our Comings.

"Now, as you all know your Comings are in a few days so you need to be prepared for what will happen when that time comes. However, I will of be teaching you. Instead Mrs. Herondale will be teaching you until you leave for your Coming," as he said this a very tall and slender woman with golden blonde hair walked in.

She smiled at us as she stood in the front of the room, her brown eyes shining brightly. "Thank you for the introduction but I think I can handle it from here, am I right girls?" Mrs. Herondale teased our teacher. He left, as Mrs. Herondale had asked and then she turned her warm gaze on the five of us.

"Before we begin any lessons I would like to know you girls better. Put a face to a name if you will." She suggested warmly, "My name is Celine Herondale, you can call me Celine if you want to. Now how about you to the left." Our desks had been st up by our age, meaning that she had picked the youngest of the five.

Isabelle stood up returning a smile to Mrs. Herondale before speaking in her bright, cheerful voice, "Hello Celine, my name is Isabelle Lightwood." "Thank you Isabelle, Now its your turn," Mrs. Herondale hinted at Maia. Maia stood up and met Mrs. Herondale with her signature stare. "Maia Roberts," she said confidently before sitting back down.

"That was nice Maia, now how about you sweetheart," she said turning her gaze on Lucille. Lucille stood up hesitantly and moved her hair out of her face to get a better look at Mrs. Herondale before she looked back to her desk. "M-my name is L-Lucille Blackthorn," she half whispered.

"What a beautiful name, it matches you perfectly," Mrs. Herondale said in an attempt to get Lucille to open up. Lucille smiled and when she sat back down she kept her hair out of her face. It was a great improvement from her normal stance and allowed us to see the brilliant blue of her eyes. "Your turn," Mrs. Herondale had turned to look at me.

I stood up and smiled warmly at her, "Hello, my name is Clarrisa Fray but you can call me Clary." "Its very nice to meet you, Clary," Mrs. Herondale said warmly. I sat back down as she moved on to Theresa . She stood up and gave a small smile to Mrs. Herondale. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Herondale. My name is Theresa Gray."

"Its wonderful to meet all of you! Now let's get started on our lessons," Mrs. Herondale said as she walked back up to the front of the room. "As you all know already you will turn eighteen in a few days meaning you will get your own house, have a husband, and you will become real caregivers. You already know how to be caregivers and I'm sure you will all be excellent at it. My job is to teach you about your life at home.

Most of you probably know how to clean and maintain a household from experience or by watching your parents, that part is fairly easy," Mrs. Herondale said looking at each of us in turn, "The part that I was specifically chosen to teach you girls about is the coupling part."

I stared at her as I thought about what she was saying. I had plenty of experience at housework from helping my parents and she was right. Most of the work was fairly easy. What I was having trouble understanding was the coupling part. What did she mean by that?

"I'm sure you all know that each couple is required to have a child. They don't need to procreate a child right after their Coming but at some point both you and your husband will need to move with the relationship. This and less intimidating intimacies is what I will be teaching you."

I knew what the process of reproduction was and had a ruff idea of how to do it but that was all they had taught us about an intimate relationship. I had always just assumed that I wouldn't have to worry about such things until I was coupled with my husband but now that we were learning about it I was grateful.

"How about we start with the least intimidating intimacies and move on from there?" Mrs. Herondale suggested, "pet names for example is an intimacy that does not need interaction of any sort and is really simple. A pet name is a nickname that your significant other comes up with that describes you, a play on your name, etc. An example of a pet name would be darling or if you wanted a play on a name you could use Tessa or Tess for Theresa. Simple right?" Mrs. Herondale finished as she looked expectantly at us.

"Are there any questions so far?" She asked with her smile back in place. Mrs. Herondale seemed the type of person that was hard to anger and was always understanding. I'm glad they chose her to teach these things to us because she didn't make anything seem awkward in the least. She gave off a comforting vibe that seemed to soothe even the most timid of the five of us.

When no one seemed to have any comments or questions on the subject Mrs. Herondale continued, "let's move on to the next level then," she said seemingly pleased with how we were progressing so far, "there are two for this one. I'm sure you all have experienced these two already with your parents. Hand holding and hugging are both fairly simple and innocent at the most, depending on when, how, and where. However I'm not going to explain these because they are pretty self explanatory.

"Now that you girls now about those three things you get to find out what they lead to. They can lead to a kiss. A kiss can be very intimate or mild depending on how you do it. A kiss on the cheek or forehead, which most of you probably have received from your parents, is one of the milder versions and a small peck on the lips is also along the lesser of intimacies that a kiss can bring," Mrs. Herondale paused as she looked at the five of us

"Are there any questions so far," she asked looking at each of us in turn. I kept quiet, afraid that I might reveal what had happened between Jace and me. I thought about how Mrs. Herondale was completely correct about the vast differences in kisses. My father's soft kisses on my forehead before I went to bed or my mothers gentle kiss on my cuts and bruises to 'kiss the pain away' were far from the same compared to Jace's tender lips placed on my own.

Though they were all kisses they left different feelings inside of me. My parents left a warming feeling in my heart that soothe me in times of stress and let me know they would always love me. Jace brought on a feeling of excitement and a tender love, although that love was fairly new it spoke measures of what was to come.

I was drawn out of my dazed state by someone's voice. Maia's voice. "Mrs. Herondale?" she asked. Mrs. Herondale seemed elated that someone was finally asking questions, "what is it Maia?" she asked her vibrant smile back in place. "You said there were many types of kisses. What are those types exactly?" Maia asked, "Just for knowledge purposes," she hastily added on the last part.

Mrs. Herondale placed a hand to her mouth as if to stifle a laugh but quickly covered it up as a cough. "Yes, of course, deary. There are quick kisses that are just a brief touch of lips, there are some that last much longer, there are also ones where you or your partner even use your tongue." "Excuse, me Mrs. Herondale but that last one just sounds gross," Isabelle said as she wrinkled up her nose. Mrs. Herondale didn't try to stifle her laugh that time as she let it ring out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Opening Up:

*chapter 10 continued*

After Mrs. Herondale had composed herself she looked back at Isabelle, "It may sound 'gross' but in all honesty it isn't bad. Now are there any more questions on the kissing matter?" She asked looking at all of us now.

When no one spoke up she continued talking, "There are many more intimacies but I won't discuss all of them because when you are coupled you will find your own personal intimacies. Lots of couples have there own way of letting their significant other know how they feel. It puts a personal touch to it that wouldn't otherwise be there. As you spend more time with your partner you will discover their interests and dislikes. That will help you get along well with your spouse so as not to upset them and hopefully they will do the same in turn."

Mrs. Herondale paused seeming to give us time to discus. "Mrs. Herondale?" Lucille asked. I was so happy that she was finally talking without being asked and it seemed that I wasn't the only one for Mrs. Herondale's brilliant smile seemed even brighter, if that was even possible. "What is it sweetheart?" she asked warmly.

The corners of Lucille's lips turned up slightly as she continued, "Do you and your husband have anything special that only you do?" She didn't stutter or stumble on any words, she was improving so much in just one class. I smiled at her to let her know how happy is was for her and in turn her small smile grew larger.

"I don't know if we are the only couple who do this but we have a special word. When what we want to say is just to long or hard to say, or when we are too busy or out in public we say 'together'. The word 'together' for us can be anything really. That word can mean absolutely anything to us but it speaks louder to us than any sentence would," Mrs. Herondale said this with a far off, dreamy like quality to her voice.

Anyone could clearly tell that she was madly in love with her husband and I bet it was the same for him too. She must really love her husband. Mrs. Herondale suddenly snapped back to attention and looked at me with a warm and caring face, "I do really love my husband. He means the world to me." My cheeks grew hot as I realized that I had spoken those words not thought of them in my head.

"Do you and your husband have a child yet?" Theresa asked, her normally neutral face had softened up. It seemed that even she was touched by Mrs. Herondale. Mrs. Herondale turned her dreamy gaze on Theresa. "Yes, we do. We have a son. In fact he is about to have his coming just like you girls," she smiled and then closed her eyes, no doubt thinking about her son.

"May I ask what his name is?" Isabelle asked her light smile in place. "Of course sweetheart," she said warmly, "his name is Jonathan but both of us call him Jace." My body went stiff when I heard his name spoken out in the open. I quickly loosened my firm body, hoping that no one noticed. It had to be a coincidence that this woman's son was named Jace and nothing more, no connection of any sort.

I pushed the thought to the side and turned my attention once more to Mrs. Herondale. We spent the last five minutes of class asking questions about what life was like after a Coming. Well more accurately everyone else asked questions while I listened. When the bell rang I got up and said my goodbyes as I made my way to my Jace. Not Mrs. Herondale's son.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dreams:

I stood at the front door of the Wayland's house and took a deep breath and opened it. I walked through the kitchen/ living room and all the way down the hallway to the all to familiar bedroom door. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. Jace wasn't there.

I turned around to look all throughout the room to no avail. He was no where to be seen. "Jace?" I asked and when I heard no reply I walked out out the room and said it louder this time, "Jace!" There still was no reply and I started to worry. I walked a little ways down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. Then I checked the other bedroom. Maybe he was just messing with me.

After I had stressed all of my searching options I went back to our meeting place. I sat down on the bed to wait, "He probably just got held up at school," I said to myself to calm my nerves. After a while I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes as I thought. I thought about all of the things that we talked about at school today and about how different my life turned out compared to what I had imagined as a child.

I must have been laying there for at least ten minutes when I heard a loud clanging noise from the other room. I got up slowly and gingerly opened the door, not knowing what the noise was coming from. There was another sound that i thought was coming from the kitchen. It was a loud screeching noise that raised the hair on my arms and sent a shiver down my back.

I walked down the hallway and stopped at the corner. I pressed my back against the wall as I peaked around the edge. A scream rose in the back of my mouth and I snapped my hand over my mouth to keep it from escaping. There was a huge and burly man in the kitchen with a large knife in his hand. It was pointed at Jace who had been backed into a corner.

I peaked back around the edge and saw that the man had his back turned to me. I quietly crept out of my hiding place, walking on tip toes. Jace's eyes grew wide with fear when he spotted me. I placed a finger to my lips as I made my way to the couch. I hid behind it and looked over the top of the couch to make sure I wasn't spotted.

Jace still had a watchful eye on me but didn't let on to the man before him that they were no longer alone. My mind raced with a thousand thoughts all at once when all I wanted was a plan that would get both of us out of here. I shook my head, trying to clear all of the nonsense that clouded any useful ideas.

There was a glass lamp on an end table that was sitting right next to the couch. I crawled forward a little and unplugged it. I got up into a crouched position and peaked around the edge of the couch, lamp in hand. The man was still facing Jace so I slowly and quietly edged myself out of my hiding spot.

I made my way across the room as carefully as I could and raised the lamp up above my head, ready to throw it at the mans head. Jace's wide and fearful eyes met mine as I smashed to lamp down on the man's head. He teetered but instead of falling down unconscious like I expected, he stayed standing. Only this time he was facing me.

It was then I realised just how massive he was. He was probably three times bigger than me and his hands clenched into fists causing the string of muscles in his arms to bulge against the skin of his arms. My legs quaked in fear at the sight of him and my heart raced so fast as he brought his arms close to me and clamped his hands on my arms. He lifted my up and a sickening smile spread across his face just before he threw me against the wall.

"Clary!" Jace screamed as I made contact with the wall. He crawled over to me, unable to walk, and the man let him. He was beaten and bloodied and the sight of him broke my heart. "Clary," he uttered weakly. He looked so pale and frail that I thought I would break him when I placed my hand on his face.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he closed his eyes. His chest stopped rising and falling and I knew then that he was gone. "You deserve this. All of this for going against the clave's back," the man spat out before throwing his head back in laughter. I couldn't take it anymore and I let out a loud scream as tears streamed down my face.

(Side note:You guys are lucky that I love my readers and that I am a nice person because I was really thinking of making this chapter in to parts just to leave you with a cliff hanger.)

The man's laughter grew louder and deeper as I cried out. It was then that I heard a muffled noise and then again. Only this time it was louder and I could tell what it was. It was my name and I looked down at Jace hoping that maybe I was wrong about his death but his lips weren't moving.

Whoever or whatever was saying my name grew even louder and it sounded eerily like Jace. Then my body started shaking. I shut my eyes tight afraid and confused as to what was going on when I felt warm and steady hands on my shoulders. "Clary," the voice said again and my eyes shot open to meet the beautiful gold that I thought I would never see again.

"Thank the Angel," Jace said as he brought me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and finally relaxed when I heard the steady thump- thump of his heart. "What happened?," I whispered into his shirt, taking comfort in the sound of his heart beat.

"I came in and saw you asleep on the bed. You looked so peaceful that I couldn't just wake you up. I sat down next to you and not soon after you started jerking around," he said as he stroked my hair I didn't know if he was doing to calm me or himself but it seemed to be working for both of us, "Then you started screaming and crying so I woke you up. You looked so afraid. What did you dream about?"

I pulled back from him, feeling calm enough to look him in the face. He brushed off the stray tears on my face with his thumb. I took a calming breath before telling him all of the events that occurred in my dream. He stayed absolutely quiet throughout my story, listening and taking in every word.

When I was done he pulled me too him again. He just held me and at the moment that was all I really needed. "Your safe now," Jace whispered, "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise you that." "Jace?" I asked, staying in his arms. "What is it?" He asked gently. "Could you show me how you made that sound now?" I asked not only trying to take my mind off of the horrid dream but also out of pure curiosity.

He laughed and I could feel it all throughout his body. He pulled back to look me in the eyes. "You are so very brave, " he smiled as he brushed a loose strand of hair from my face, "of course I will show you." He stood up in front of me and I smiled at him glad that I was finally going to see him in action.

"There is just one thing you need to know before I start," he said. "What is it?"I asked impatiently wanting to hear the noise now. "The 'noise' as you call it is called singing. "He smiled that goofy smile I loved so much. "Wait, so you knew what it was called the whole time but continued to let me call it a noise!" I shouted at him.

He lifted his shoulders as if saying what about it, "I thought it was cute when you called it that so I didn't say anything," he said cheekily, "now stop being mad at me. You want to hear the 'noise', right?" I sighed in exasperation before nodding my head in reply.

Then Jace started to 'sing'. He started off soft an slow and then got louder and faster. He would make the pitches drop and rise and held out some pitches longer than the others. A lightness filled my heart like before and when he was done I ran up to him and hugged him. "It was beautiful!" I said being completely honest with him.

"If you'd like I can teach you more about it tomorrow?"he asked looking down at me. I was so happy and a strong urge to kiss Jace overcame me. Before I could go against it I went up on my tip toes, since he was way to tall to reach flat footed, and cupped his face in my hands then placed my lips on his. He seemed startled at first then relaxed against me. He pulled me closer to him so that my body was curved against his.

He placed one hand on my lower back, holding me against him and the other wound into my hair. Jace then deepened the kiss making me tingle with excitement. Then something warm and wet brushed against my lower lip. I gasped in surprise and it found its way into my mouth.

It was then that I remembered what Mrs. Herondale had said about different kinds of kisses. She had been right. It wasn't bad at all, in fact I was enjoying it. His tongue flicked slightly and a noise came out of me. One that seemed to encourage him. As he continued I wound my fingers into his soft, blonde hair and pulled lightly at it.

An animalistic sound came from Jace when I yanked slightly harder and he pulled me tightly against him. I could feel a growing warming feeling in the pit of my stomach. And then Jace I broke the kiss due to lack of air. We were both breathing heavily and his cheeks were a rosy color. "I'm guessing they are teaching you about these things now," Jace said with his crooked grin back in place.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said smiling back at him. He quickly glanced at the window and then back at me. I wanted to delay the obvious so before he told me what I knew was coming I spoke. "Please Jace, I don't want to leave yet." A sad and understanding look came across his face. "Neither do I but we have to. I'll be here tomorrow and then I'll teach you about singing," he said the last part to try and distract me.

"Fine," I said knowing he was right, "Goodbye Jace." "Goodbye Clary," I heard Jace whisper to me as I closed the bedroom door behind me.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sweet Nothings:

When I got home I was surprised that I had made it in time before my parents thought of me as late. I went over the same routine as always and pretended to be interested in the topics of tonight's discussion. In all honesty I was happy to finally go to my room and be alone for the first time that night. I loved my parents but I was just to preoccupied with what had happened earlier tonight to pay them any attention.

I pressed a finger to my lips as I lay on my bed. It felt as If my mind was stuck on the same thing and it was near to impossible to fix. Jace played through my mind. Everything about him. The way his voice sounds when he laughs, the way his beautiful gold eyes light up when he smiles, the way he cocks his head in the most adorable way when he thinks, everything.

All of those images replay themselves in my mind but there are two things that stood out from all the others. The way he looked so in control and completely at ease while he sang made my heart go out to him even more. Just watching that carefree look on his face and hearing that beautiful sound escape from his lips made me want to know all there was about singing just so he would have to show me again and again.

The other thing that I couldn't escape wasn't just in my mind but also on my body. I could still feel the way Jace's lips felt against mine. If I thought hard enough I could still feel the his sure hands on my back and the way my body seemed to fit perfectly into his.

When I closed my eyes I could still see the look on his face when we broke from the kiss. His eyes were a dark shade of gold and his cheeks were flushed with a rosy pink. His soft blonde hair was mussed up from my hands tugging and pulling at it. He had a mischievous aura about him with his crooked grin back in place.

I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of him flitting about in my mind. No nightmares came to me that night only dreams of what could be. I dreamed of Jace and I in a home of our own and a small child of our own with red hair and gold eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Selfishness:

This morning I woke up in a happy and carefree mood. It had been a long time since I felt as if I could do anything I put my mind to. My body was tingling with excitement as I made my way into the classroom. I sat down in my desk and waited for the ever cheerful Mrs. Herondale.

She was starting to grow on me and I took comfort just being in her presence but there was still something about her that didn't allow me to completely open up to her. I had a nagging feeling that her son was the same boy I knew and I just didn't want to believe it. Jace was someone special to me. Someone that only I really knew.

By now everyone was in the room and Mrs. Herondale took her spot at the front of the classroom. "Okay girls, now that we have finished the basics the rest of your classes are kind of like free- bees. Theresa here," Mrs. Herondale motioned toward Theresa, "will be leaving us in two days time, Clary in three, Lucille in four, and so on. I want all of you girls to be well prepared for that time so if any of you have questions, any whatsoever please feel free to come to me," she said this with a comforting smile.

I sat in shock as I realised just how little time I had left. I only had three days left to spend time with my family. My eyes stung with tears as I thought of my parents. I had been so preoccupied with Jace that I left no real time to spend with them. Even the time spent with them I still wasn't there, my mind somewhere far off.

I closed my eyes and hoped that that the tears wouldn't show. The only people who had ever seen me cry were my parents and Jace and I intended to keep it that way. I took calming breaths in hopes it would help keep the tears at bay but it just wasn't working.

I had been so selfish. My parents had been with me since the day I was born and soon I would never see them again. I didn't want to leave my parents ever. I felt a warm hand on my arm and looked up to meet the brown eyes of Mrs. Herondale.

"Come with me sweetheart," she said gently as she led me out of my seat and out of the classroom doors. "I know it may seem hard right now but it will get better," she handed me a tissue and placed her hand on the side of my face, "if you'd like I could arrange for you to go home and be with your parents. You don't have to do this all alone."

My tears were flowing freely now and I did absolutely nothing to stop them. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Herondale," I mumbled throughout the tears and sobs. Before I knew it I was wrapped in her arms. She was so warm and smelled of sweet vanilla. I relaxed against her and my tears slowed down.

"You are quite welcome sweetie," she said softly as she stroked my hair. There was so much about her that was familiar to the actions of someone else I knew. There was no denying it now. He had the same tall and slender build as her. The same soothing qualities and habits.

Jace had held me like this only yesterday when I had awoken from that nightmare. He had held me to his chest and gently ran his hand over my hair like this woman was doing now. I would have to tell him about this but for right now it didn't matter.

All that mattered to me at this moment was getting home to my parents.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Love:

My Mother came and got me from school and by the time we got home my Father was there as well. My parents sat down on the couch and my father spread his arms out wide. I curled up on my Father's lap, his arms holding me tight and my Mother scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the two of us.

Silent tears ran down my face while I took in the comfort of my parents. I was going to miss them so so much. "You're going to be alright sweet heart. Everything will be perfectly fine," my Father whispered to me. I lifted my head off of my his chest to see his smile in place but his sad brown eyes told me otherwise.

I turned to my Mother and saw tears filling in her green eyes. I wasn't the only one who didn't want me to leave. "I'm so sorry Mother. I don't want to leave you. Not yet," I said shaking my head. Tears were streaming down my face but I was past the point of caring anymore.

Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to my face, brushing my hair behind my ear. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Clary. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. Your Father and I," she paused as she glanced at my Father," always knew this day would come. Putting it off won't change anything. It would still be hard on all of us even with more time."

"Your Mother is right, Clary. Trust me, we don't want you to leave but this is all apart of growing up. This is something that everyone goes through and you will get through it, we will all get through this," my Father paused to hand me a tissue, "We will always love you and there won't be a day that goes by that we won't think of you. You can do this kiddo."

I whipped the tears away with a faint smile on my face. "Thank you Mother and Father," I reached up to wrap my arms around my parents, "I love you." "And we love you, Clary," my Mother whispered to me.

My parents stayed home with me the rest of the day and all we did was talk. We talked about things that happened when I was a child and when they were my age. They told me what had happened today in the short time at work and I told them about Mrs. Herondale. We just kept going on and on about anything we wanted to talk about.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up in my bed with the covers over me. I got up and looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was 7:00 pm. Then all of a sudden I heard a knock on my window. That must have been what woke me up.

I made my way to the window thinking it was a tree branch from the apple tree in our backyard but was pleasantly surprised. I meet the gold eyes of the beautiful boy before me. A smile crept on my face as I opened the window. I backed up as he made his way through the window and into my bedroom.

As soon as his feet hit the floor he was upon me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. He held me so close that I could feel the rapid beating of his heart against my cheek. "Jace?" I asked worried about him.

"Don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried that something bad had happened to you when you weren't there. What happened?"he whisper shouted. I pulled back to look at his face. He had a distressed look on his face. I placed one of my hands on the side of his face, my thumb gently brushing back and forth against his cheek.

"Everything is fine Jace. Just look at me. Do I look hurt or injured in anyway?" I asked my eyes never leaving his. He did a quick look at me before shaking his head no. "I was just sent home from school to spend time with my parents. Who are just down the hall so you have to be quiet," I finished as I brought a finger to my mouth.

"I'm sorry I just… I don't know what I'd do if someone hurt you," he said with fire in his eyes. I quietly laughed at him, "Don't be silly, no one is going to hurt me." He nodded his head before pulling back to look around. "The rooms really do look similar, but I like yours better," Jace said throwing me a look over his shoulder.

I sat down on my bed as he walked all around the room looking at odds and ends. When he was done he made his way back to me and knelt down in front of me. He took my hands in his as he smiled up at me. It filled me with a childish happiness to be able to look down at him instead of up.

Jace did nothing but stare up at me with his crooked smile spread across his face. "Clary?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "Yes," I replied glad that the silent staring was broken. "Do you remember when I told you that I didn't know if I was falling for you or had already fallen?" "Yes," I smiled at him remembering how my heart had speed up when he said it.

"I know now that I have fallen so hard and deeply that there is no possible way back up. I'm a goner when it comes to you," he whispered as he rubbed lazy circles on my hands. Any reply that I would have had caught in my throat when Jace moved so close to me that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Will you let me love you, Clary?" Jace asked just before he placed his lips on my own. This kiss was soft and gentle and made my heart flutter. He brought his hands up and and placed one against my cheek while the other tangled into my hair.

He then deepened the kiss making his gentle placement of lips on my own harder and I scooted closer feeling a sudden urge for closeness. He pulled back only for a second so that now he was sitting next to me on the bed. This time when our lips met again it was me who joined them.

Jace gasped as if surprised by my hurried movements but allowed me to control the kiss this time. I kept it gentle when I got an idea to test out what Mrs. Herondale had talked about and Jace had done.

I gently brushed my tongue along Jace's bottom lip cautiously at first and he allowed me in. I was so happy it worked but kept my mind on the task at hand. I thought about what Jace had done and repeated that. When a soft moan escaped from Jace it told me I was doing it right so I continued until we had to pull apart for air.

Jace rested his forehead against mine just smiling at me. "I love how you learn so fast," he said in between breaths. I tried to keep as quiet as I could while I laughed and then he started laughing too. I placed my hands over his mouth while I made shushing sounds at him. He stopped laughing and instead started kissing my hands. He placed a tender kiss on each knuckle and when he was done he held my hands against his lips as he looked at me with his bright gold eyes.

"Hey Jace?" I hesitantly asked him. "Hmmm?" he replied with my hands still over his mouth. "What is your name?" I needed to know if my hunch was right and now was as good a time as any. He pulled my hands back and tilted his head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed, "Jace, you know that." I shook my head at him and tried to rephrase my question, "No I meant your full name."

"Can I ask where this came from first?" he laughed at me. "Please Jace, its really important." I sighed. "O-kay… Jonathan Christopher Herondale. Why?" Jace asked with a quizzical expression on his face. It felt like all the blood had drained from my face and I couldn't come up with anything to say to him. I couldn't put together any of my thoughts.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" he asked and when I didn't reply he put his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up!" he whisper yelled, "you need to lie down Clary." That snapped me back to reality and I shook my head at him. "No no I'm fine, really. I- I just… its your name." I said trying to find the right words to use to tell him this.

"What does my name have to do with anything?" Jace asked with that same quizzical look on his face. "It isn't your name exactly," I started, "Its someone else I know with that last name. Is your Mother's name Celine?" His eyes widened, "How would you know that?" He asked. "Celine Herondale is my couples teacher. She is the one who taught me about all of this," I said gesturing between the two of us.

"Wow," he said as he stood up. "What?" I asked hoping he wasn't mad at me for waiting so long. "The girl I love is taking romance lessons from my Mother," Jace said with a laugh, "at least she is teaching you the right way." he finished. "Hey," I whispered as I smacked his shoulder, "it isn't funny."

"It is a little bit," he said as he pinched his pointer finger and thumb together, "but that's alright because I'll always love you." He drew me into a hug as he whispered in my ear, "I have to go now." He kissed my cheek before walking back to the window.

When he was halfway through he stopped and turned to me, "Oh by the way, you look adorable when your mad." He turned back around when he was back outside and I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard him laughing while I closed the window.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

News:

I crawled back into bed with a smile on my face and drew the covers around me.

*at school*

All five of us were seated and waiting in our seats when Mrs. Herondale walked to the front of the room. She turned on her heel to face us, her signature smile back in place. Now that I allowed myself to believe her to be Jace's mother I could see all the similarities they shared.

They both had blonde hair, though his was slightly darker, and high, beautiful cheek bones. They were both slender but had a hint of muscle, Jace's more prominent. They even had some of the same actions like how they both could never seem to keep their heads straight. They both kept their heads slightly tilted to the side.

"Okay girls," Mrs. Herondale said snapping me back to attention, "today is going to be a big change for all of you. You girls will be taking a big step into your future by meeting five gentlemen. Those gentlemen are to be your husbands. Of course you won't know which of the boys is to be your husband exactly but the Clave felt that this new step would help couples."

I just sat their staring at her in disbelief that today was the day that I would first see my partner. I felt cold all over as I thought about Jace. What if he was there but got partnered with someone else? What if he isn't there at all? I don't want to be with anyone else.

Mrs. Herondale stepped closer to our desks with a warm and understanding look. "I know this may seem a bit scary for all of you but there really isn't anything to be afraid of," she said looking at all of us in turns, "the Clave would never put you with someone you are not compatible with. Now put a smile on your face and come with me" she said as she drew her pointer fingers across her mouth and up.

She started walking to the door and I heard the scooting of chairs as the others got up but I waited a moment longer. I took a deep and calming breath as I stood up from my seat and followed the others out of the room.

I had been in school hallways but had never really been in other rooms. We were always in the same classroom with just the teachers changing and I was wondering if where they were taking us was going to be the same or different. Mrs. Herondale lead us down the long hallway and to the right and then we made a left, stopping in front of a big door with no window to peer in through.

I was rocking back and forth on the back of my heals as I thought of what could be in there when Mrs. Herondale spoke again, "The boys are already in there waiting for us so you have time now to relax and get your nerves out," she said taking a deep breath and releasing it to show us.

"Mrs. Herondale?" Lucille asked going back to her old timid stance. "Yes Lucille, dear?" She replied stepping closer to her. "W-what do we do?" She asked her legs were visibly shaking. Mrs. Herondale stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the small girl, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart," Mrs. Herondale said before pulling back and tucking a stray lock of hair behind Lucille's ear, "Just be yourself and they will love you, that goes for all of you." She said stepping back to her place in front of the door. "You girls are wonderful, intelligent, and beautiful young girls and don't you ever forget it," Mrs. Herondale said as she opened up the door.

Theresa walked through the door first, then Maia and Isabelle. Lucille and I were the last as Mrs. Herondale walked through the door glancing behind at us. I looked over at Lucille and put my hand out to her. She gladly took my hand in hers and I could feel her small hands slightly shaking in my own. We walked through the door together and her hand had stopped shaking by the time we reached the other girls.

We lined up next to the others and I kept staring at the ground like I had the whole way in there. I looked up when I heard Mrs. Herondale's voice, "Girls would you like to introduce yourselves?" But I was too focused on the golden eyes staring right at me.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer Cassandra Clare owns these lovely characters

Chapter 17

Introductions:

A relief flooded through me when I looked back at those golden orbs. Jace gave me a small and quick smile before flicking his eyes back to Mrs. Herondale, his mother, and I followed his lead. "Why don't you start us off," Mrs Herondale said to Theresa.

Theresa gently nodded her head before answering, "Of course Mrs. Herondale. My name is Theresa Gray," she finished with a small smile. Maia was next in our small line. She raised her head high and stood up straighter, "My name is Maia Roberts." Isabelle giggled a little before stating her name, "Hello, my name is Isabelle Lightwood," she said, twirling a strand of her thick black hair.

I could feel Lucille's hand shaking in my own again for it was now her turn. Moments had passed and she still stood there unable to speak. I looked over at her, gently squeezing her hand. She turned her head to face me and I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile and her shaking lessened a bit as she turned back to the boys. "M-my name is Lucille Blackthorn."

I slightly shook her hand hoping she knew that I was trying to tell her she did good. I looked up and down the row of five boys before my eyes landed back on Jace. "Hello, my name in Clarissa Fray but you can call me Clary." I said all of this to Jace, completely ignoring the others.

He stood staring back at me but more discreet about it when I heard another voice. It was a man's voice. I looked over to where it was coming from and was surprised at what I saw. The man had light brown hair that curled at the edges. He was tall with a muscular build and a strong and handsome face but none of that was what caught my eye. This man had golden eyes almost the exact same shade as Jace's.

The man was smiling as he talked, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. "Well boys, you know their names now tell the girls your own." The boys started on the left with a tall and slender boy. He had curly brown hair and glasses that hung loosely on the bridge of his nose. "My name is Simon Lewis," he finished, shoving his glasses back into place.

Next was a pale boy with silver hair. Even his eyes were a silver/ grey color but strangely it didn't make him look old. He smiled warmly before telling his name, "Its lovely to meet all of you, my name is James Carstairs." He had a pleasantly sweet voice.

The third boy was very tan with light blonde hair. He was very muscular but still had a gentle quality to him. "Hello, my name is Jordan Kyle," he said with a dazzling white smile.

The fourth was a boy with unruly black hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He kept his gaze to the ground only looking up to say his name, "M-my name is Alexander Bane," he said while playing with the ends of his shirt sleeves before quickly looking back down again.

The last boy to speak was one I already knew and when I looked over to him he was already watching me. "Hello, my name is Jonathan Herondale but you can call me Jace," he said with I smile but I realised that it wasn't that goofy grin that always seemed to be in place. Instead it was a closed mouth smile.

"Thank you boys," the man said with a small chuckle.

Authors note: so how'd you like e boys please let me know and yes I know that they are a bit out of character but oh well! Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Black and White:

"Well your free to talk all you want now,"Mrs. Herondale said smiling. When no one made a move the man spoke up, "Come on now, there is no need to be shy here." Isabelle and Theresa made the first move forward as well as Simon and Jordan. I looked over at Lucille, giving her an encouraging smile before moving forward to the boys in front of me.

I made my way over to the dark haired boy named Alexander. "Hello Alexander," I said sweetly not wanting to startle this shy boy. He looked up at me and I smiled at him, trying to get him to loosen up a bit. "Hi," he said barely above a whisper, "you can call me Alec by the way. I-if you want to that is."

I laughed lightly as he stumbled over his words. He didn't seem used to talking to others. "Sure, Alec," I replied back, trying out his name. A small smile came across his face and his fingers stopped pulling at his fraying shirt sleeves.

"Hey, Alec?" I asked him after I took a quick glance in Lucille's direction. She was still glued to her spot. "Hmm?" He answered his dark eyebrows raised. "I'd like you to meet someone, if that's alright?" I asked hoping he would say yes. Lucille looked so scared and alone. "I guess," he mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

I smiled up at him and starting walking toward Lucille, checking behind me to make sure he was following. "Alec, this is Lucille," I said when we had arrived in front of the girl, "Lucille, this is Alec." She looked up at him then back to the floor. I stepped closer to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She relaxed slightly at this and slowly brought her head back up to look at him. "Hello," he said putting his hand out for her. She grabbed it shaking it as she spoke softly, "Hi." They seemed to hold hands slightly longer than required for a hand shake and when they finally let go their eyes never parted.

I left them as quietly as I could, seeing that they were doing fine on their own. I backed up, watching them as I did so when I walked into something. Well it was more like someone.

The person's arms caught me before I fell down and I was brought against their warm and strong chest. "Are you alright?," the person asked worriedly before putting me back on my feet. I turned around to see who had saved me from falling and was met with startling silver eyes and silver hair to match.

'"Thank you," I said, an embarrassed blush creeping up my cheeks, "you're James, right?" I asked. He smiled at me, "Yes and no. My name is James but everyone calls me Jem." Jem said. "Oh and sorry about troubling you before, Jem," I said. "Its quite alright, its not everyday that I get to save a pretty girl," he said with complete honesty.

A dark blush came across my face, "oh I'm, not uh m," my blush spread down my neck as I fumbled for words. "Oh but you are beautiful Clary. It was very nice meeting you," he said nodding his head in goodbye. I shook my head and put a hand to my burning face. These boys were so different and I had only met three of them.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Someone Else

I stood there for a moment just looking around the room at everyone. Alec and Lucille were still standing next to each other with happy smiles on their faces. The didn't seem to be talking but it didn't look like they needed to. It was like they just knew.

Turning to their left I could see Jem and Theresa talking. She was smiling brightly, a faint blush across her cheeks. Jem seemed to be having fun with her too, his silver eyes shining brightly with excitement.

In the center of the room was Mrs. Herondale and the boys' teacher. Looking closely at her now I could clearly tell who this man was. Mrs. Herondale had that same look on her face that she got when talking about her husband. She was looking up at this man, who towered over even her, with love filled eyes. The same look was spread across the man's face.

In the far corner I could see Isabelle talking to Simon. She was quietly laughing at something he had said nodding her head at him at a rapid pace. Simon laughed back at her his soft brown eyes tearing up.

Even Maia was talking with someone. Her and Jordan were talking to each other by the entrance to the room. Maia's stern and hard look was still in place but her usually cold brown eyes told a different story. Jordan just kept smiling at her, his hazel eyes lighting up.

I continued looking around for the one person in this room that I honestly wanted to talk to but no matter where I looked he was no where to be found. It was then that I felt hands on my waist and I jumped in surprise, a soft chuckle escaping the culprit.

"Not funny Jace," I whispered, playfully smacking his arm. He just continued to laugh at me anyway. "So did you meet anybody yet?" he asked after he had stopped laughing. "Yeah, Alec and Jem," I said before thinking about it, "Well I didn't exactly 'meet' Jem. I kinda bumped into him," I said laughing at the memory.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked his golden eyes narrowing as he listened for my answer. "Oh, I wasn't looking where I was going and backed into him. I would have fallen if he hadn't caught me," I explained, "Have you gotten to meet anyone yet?" I asked wanting to talk about something other than me being clumsy.

"Not really, I said hi to Lucille but she didn't seem to notice," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh don't take it personally. Lucille is just really shy, she really is sweet once you get to know her…" I rambled on before being cut off. "Hey, hey," he said with his hands raised in surrender, "I didn't think she was mean or anything. You don't have to explain anything," he finished laughing at me.

I let out a sigh of relief at that. For some reason I felt the need to have everything perfect when he finally saw ME. Everything was different now that we were out of that small bedroom and out in public. It felt much more fragile, like the slightest move could shatter everything we had built over these few days.

It felt like a weight was on my chest when I thought about all of this at once. All the fears I'd felt just before this room came crashing down on me and my chest tightened, my eyes stinging with the promise of tears. What if this really was the last time I saw him? What if the Clave found out about us? What if he was coupled up with someone else? What would I do? What could I do?

Even though I'd only met Jace a couple of days ago, and our meetings so brief, it had felt like a lifetime to me. Like a part of me would be dead and incomplete without him there.

It was then that the tears came and it wasn't because of all those other things, it was the thought of Jace holding another girl in his arms. It was him with his soft lips placed against another's. It was him saying 'I love you' to someone else. The image I once had of a small redheaded child with golden eyes dissipating into nothingness.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Doubts:

"Clary," Jace said with a worried expression on his face, "what happened?" he asked, reaching his hands forward to hold me before thinking better of it and dropping them at his sides in clenched fists. I whipped at my face, clearing the tears that had escaped before replying, "I," was all I got out before I was interrupted by the bell.

"Okay everyone, its time to go home," the man who I assumed to be Mr. Herondale said loud enough for everyone to hear. All of us started moving toward the door and I glanced back at Jace just long enough to mouth 'meeting place' to him before turning back.

As I got closer to the door I noticed Alec and Lucille walking next to each other as slowly as they could, glancing back and forth at each other. I laughed slightly to myself happy that they had both liked each other so much. It brought a pang to my heart as I thought about Jace and myself.

Alec and Lucille's situation was fairly similar to my own. They both seemed to love each other though there was still a chance for them to never see each other again. I just hope that sweet and kind Lucille will never have to go through that. That there will never be a doubt in her mind that they won't be together.

All of this went through my mind as I walked out the door and toward the room that allowed Jace and I to be free and forget about our doubts even if it was just a short while


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Teasing:

I made my way out of the school and toward the only place that I was completely free anymore. I didn't glance back once afraid that the tears would come back if I did. The walk to the old Wayland house seemed to take only seconds I stopped just outside of the door, looking all around me before stepping inside.

It seemed like I couldn't close the door fast enough as I ran to the bedroom, throwing myself on the bed. I curled up on my side and let the tears flow freely as I waited for Jace to arrive. I shut my eyes tightly, willing the pain to go away when I felt the bed shift behind me and strong, warm arms engulfing me in a familiar embrace.

"Clary," Jace whispered, his hot breath against the back of my neck, "please Clary, tell me what's the matter." He drew me closer against him till my back was pressed fully against his chest and stomach. His warmth surrounded me and my once tense muscles loosened. "I'm afraid," I said finally allowing myself to open my eyes.

"I am too," he said without any hesitation in his voice, "but we can afraid together." He raised one of his hands to stroke back the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear before placing a soft kiss on my neck. He pulled back and turned my body so that I was now lying on my back with him on his side next to me.

He placed a kiss on my face before saying, "You will never have to do this on your own." He then kissed both of my cheeks saying, "I will always be there," before staring down at me with that goofy smile of his in place. "You promise?" I asked smiling up at him in turn. He brought his face down closer to mine until his lips were inches from my own.

He just stayed like that, staring down at me with those golden orbs. My lips were tingling with anticipation but he still didn't move. I started growing impatient and he clearly knew that, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "I promise," he said before kissing the corner of my mouth but I wanted more so I took action.

I took ahold of his head and brought it back down to meet my own. A noise of surprise escaped from him before he relaxed against my lips finally kissing me the way I wanted. When we parted he had that smile of his back where it belonged and was laughing, "I was starting to think you weren't going to do anything."

My face heated up with embarrassment at my forwardness but that quickly faded when I started laughing with him. "You were messing with me the whole time, you jerk!" I yelled at him. "Hey, you know you love me," he teased as he poked my cheek.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said with my head turned away from him. He placed hot kisses up my neck and across my jaw line before turning my face to meet his. A shiver wracked through my body as he drew lazy circles on my hip. "Does that change your mind?" he asked with heavy eyes. "Its clearing up a bit yes," I said getting my pay back for his earlier delay.

He then placed a gentle kiss on my lips that melted my heart and I lost any chance I had left of resisting him. "How about now," he whispered when he pulled away. "Yes Jace I love you," I whispered, smiling up at him. "Say it again. Just one more time so I can always remember it.

I looked him straight in the eyes and placed my hand gingerly on his cheek. "I love you, Jonathan Christopher Herondale. My love for you will not lessen, not even when my heart stops beating." His eyes light up and his wonderful and goofy smile came across his face. That was the last thing I saw before I was drawn against his chest in a warm embrace.

"Nothing can break this?" I mumbled against his chest. "Absolutely nothing," he said before kissing the top of my head. We laid like that until it was time for us to leave. Jace even sang to me as I lay in his arms. His warm chest rumbling whenever he would laugh. I went to bed that night with the lingering scent of fresh soap and honey.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Girl Talk:

When I arrived at school I noticed one seat was not filled anymore. I looked around and realised that Theresa wasn't here anymore, she had been coupled today. "I'm sure you girls already noticed this but Theresa isn't here today," Mrs. Herondale said her eyes bright and cheerful, "Theresa has been coupled, therefore she is done with her training and education," she finished clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Now I know how stressful all of this can be so these last couple of days you are going to be free to do what you want in here. We can talk about all of this and please feel free to ask me any questions you have. None of you should ever be afraid," Mrs. Herondale finished before heading back to her desk at the front of the room.

I turned in my seat to look at Lucille but she had already gotten out of her seat and was heading toward me. Her face was bright and happy and a full smile played at her lips. "Thank you so much Clary," she said when she arrived in front of my desk. "For what?" I asked as I stood up next to her. I couldn't remember doing anything that would need her thanks.

She shook her head and laughed before bringing her arms around me in a gentle hug. "For everything. You helped me to not be so afraid of everything. You were kind to me and didn't treat me like a small child but as a friend," she then pulled back to look at me, "You also introduced me to Alec." She looked down as she said his name, playing with her hands.

There was a faint blush to her cheeks when she looked back at me. "It was nothing, I mean that's what friends do right?" I asked smiling back at her. She nodded her head smiling back as she did so. "Now I'm guessing you like Alec?" I said with my eyebrows raised and a dark red came across her face.

"I um… well he is…uh," she sputtered taken by surprise. I laughed at her, her blush spreading from her face to her ears and neck. "Hey, its alright to like him," I said trying to stop my laughter, "He is kinda cute," I said nudging her shoulder. Lucille then stopped worrying and laughed along with me.

She nodded her head in agreement, "He is really cute. His eyes are so blue, its almost like the night sky. Did you see them?" she asked excitedly. I nodded at her, his eyes were one of the first features I noticed about him.

She talked on and on about Alec and everything that they had talked about. I listened to every word, happy that she had finally let herself be open with what she wanted and that she was able to talk without any hesitation. When she was done she just let out a sigh and closed her eyes, no doubt thinking of a dark haired, blue eyed boy. "Hey Clary?" Lucille asked after she had opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked feeling tired all of a sudden. "Did you meet anyone that you really liked?" She asked, her blue eyes shining expectantly. I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling as I thought for a moment. Should I tell Lucille about Jace? She would understand right? I could just avoid it but she would never do anything against me.

"Well," I said still staring up at the ceiling, "there was one boy. His name is Jace," I finished, deciding to only tell her part of it. "Oh which of the boys was that?" She asked eagerly. "He has wavy blonde hair that reaches just past his ears and the most beautiful golden brown eyes I have ever seen," I finished looking back down at her.

She had a knowing look in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face. "Oh Clary, this just has to work! It would be impossible for you to not be together," she said jumping excitedly. I laughed again and soon she had joined me, "I hope so Lucille, I really do."

All of a sudden Mrs. Herondale spoke up, "its time to go home girls. I'll see you tomorrow and I hope I'll get to see you again Clary," she looked at me as she said the last part. Lucille and I walked toward the door together saying hurried goodbyes. We hugged and I whispered one last thing to Lucille before we broke apart, "You and Alec will be together." She nodded her head, "and you too," she said smiling at me before turning and walking away.

I turned on my heal and made my way home for the last time. I walked slowly today, taking in every moment. This would be the last time I ever walked down this road and it may even be the last time I saw those girls.

I would miss Lucille's sweet and innocent banter. Mrs. Herondale's cheerful and contagious demeanour. Maia's brave and confident behavior. Isabelle's bright and kind voice. And Theresa's intelligent and helpful answers. All of them had there own way of doing things and all of them had a big part in my life, helping to make me who I am without even realising it.

I made my way into the old Wayland house and sat down on the couch to wait for Jace. He was there shortly and he took a seat next to me, holding my hand in his own. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes as I did so.

"Jace I can't stay here very long today," I said nuzzling even closer to him. He placed his arm around me, drawing lazy circles on my arm, "I know," he said taking in a deep breath before letting it out. "I love you Jace," I said opening my eyes again.

"I love you Clary," he said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I will be the one waiting for you tomorrow, you know that right?" He asked tightening his grip on me as if I would leave. "I know that," I sat up slowly and hugged him. Before I pulled back I placed my lips against his in a kiss brining my hands into his soft hair. His hands rested on my hips, holding me against him.

Jace then pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said holding my pinky out to him. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow," Jace replied wrapping his pinky around mine. I kissed his cheek before backing up and exiting the door.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I Promise, Maybe:

I walked the rest of the way home and when I opened the door I saw both of my parents waiting on the couch for me. I ran to them after shutting the door behind me. My father held out his arms for me and caught me, holding me tightly against his chest. I felt another pair of arms around me, those much smaller, and knew my mother had joined in.

"Father…" I started before I was interrupted. "No sweetheart, there's nothing you need to say. Everything will be fine, all of us will be fine," my Father whispered as he stroked my back. I pulled back to look him in the face. It was then that I realised just what stress had been doing to him.

His once white hair now had little flecks of grey and his dark eyes were tired looking and bloodshot as if he had been crying. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his usually cleanly shaven face had stubbles of white appearing along his chin and cheeks.

I turned to my Mother then and saw that stress had taken its toll on her as well. Her brilliant green eyes weren't shining as brightly anymore and there were telltale signs of tear streaks down her face. Her fiery red hair that matched my own didn't hang in its usual tamed curls but was now a tangle of curls with light streaks of grey.

How could I have been so blind as not to notice theses changes. They had kept a happy facade that had completely fooled me. My Father was a strong man, one whom I'd never seen cry in my entire life and now he sat here holding me in his arms, a shell of the man he once was.

I needed to stop doing this. I am leaving tomorrow and will never see either of them ever again. Both of them deserve to be able to live the rest of their lives with happy memories of me, not sad and pitiful ones such as this.

I took in a calming breath and fought back any tears that would have escaped, telling myself this is what I need to do for them. They can't ever know just how broken I am by this or they will never be free. I placed a smile on my face and hugged my parents tightly until I knew my voice was strong enough to talk without breaking down.

I stood up in front of them, holding my Mother's hand for strength, "No Father, I have to say this. Both of you need to be strong and when I leave you have to move on because everything is going to be fine. You are going to live the rest of your lives happily because that is what you need to do,"

I looked down at my parents trying to get them to understand, "Don't think that I haven't noticed all the changes that have happened to you, you can't think that I'm that blind and ignorant. I'm going to be coupled tomorrow and I'll never see you two again. I don't want to leave you like this, not knowing if you are going to be able to live your lives the way you were meant to,"

I shook my head not allowing any tears to come, I had to be strong and show them that we could get through all of this, "Both of you have to promise me, no matter what, that from this moment on even after I leave that you will move on. I can't be what holds you back, I refuse to let that happen and I know that what I'm asking is selfish but you have to," I finished staring and waiting for my parents to agree or at least say something. Anything.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A Deal:

"When," my Mother started with tears in her green eyes, "when did my baby get to be so grown. You've gotten so, so brave Clary. Its almost as if you don't need us anymore," she finish with the tears finally escaping and dripping down her face. It broke my heart seeing her like this but i had already made up my mind about not crying and I wasn't about to break from that now.

"I don't really know, Mother. It just seemed to hit me all of a sudden but I do know one thing. This new found strength didn't come all on its own. It was given to me by you and Father," I whispered staring down at them, my Mother's tears slowing down, "Both of you made me the person I am today by loving and caring for me, never once doubting in me. There won't be a single day that goes by that I won't think of you. I love you," I said falling into their arms once again.

"Okay," my Father said as he stroked my hair back from my face, "I promise but there is something you have to promise me," he said grabbing my hand. His strong and warm hands made me realise that mine had been shaking. "What is it, I'll do anything?" I asked with complete honesty. I loved my Father and would do just about anything he ever asked of me.

"You promise me that you will be coupled with an amazing boy and that you will love him with all of your heart. I couldn't imagine you living your life with someone you don't love, so you have to promise me that no matter what you will love that boy or at least try. I don't know what I would do if I found out my baby girl was unhappy," he said the last part to himself.

I nodded my head at him before leaning in closer to him, "I will, I swear Father," I said with Jace on my mind. I know that it would be near to impossible for my parents to ever meet Jace but if they ever did I knew they would love him too. It would be impossible for them not to.

"Then we have ourselves a deal," my father said before placing a kiss on my forehead, "I love you so much kiddo," he whispered against my forehead before drawing me closer to him, rocking me back and forth in his strong and comforting arms. "I love you too Father," I said finally feeling at ease no that they had promised. My parents had never once broken their promises and I doubt they would now.

I pulled back from my Father to sit back down on the couch holding my Mother's hand once again and we stayed like that just talking. Me curled up against my father with my Mother's warm hands in mine and when there was nothing more to talk about we sat there together just taking in the comfort of each other's presence for the last time.

I fell asleep there with my parents holding me in their arms with dreams of what was to come tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Last Goodbye:

I awoke in the morning, now lying in my bed, and I felt as if my body was tingling. There were just so many feelings racing through me. Today was my eighteenth birthday. Today was the day I would become an official caregiver. Today was the day I would have my own house. Today was the day I would be coupled.

Even though all of those excited and happy feeling were racing through me there were still those feelings of doubt and sadness for today was the last day I would ever spend in the house I grew up in. Today was the last day that I will ever see my parents. And even though Jace and I both promised each other that we would be together there was still a chance that he would not be my husband.

I shook my head clear of those painful thoughts and kept only the positive thoughts in mind as I got ready. When I was done I walked into the living room to see my Mother and Father helping each other cook breakfast in the kitchen. They didn't notice that I had walked in so I took the opportunity to just watch them.

The pain and sadness that had been on their faces the night before was now replaced with ones of pure happiness. They worked fluently together as if they were made for each other. So perfectly aligned that you would think they were one person. I walked in slowly giving them more time to feel free to just be with the person they love.

"Clary dear," Mother said turning to me, her green eyes now back to their bright and happy selves. She whipped her hands on her apron before bringing me into a hug. I relaxed into it taking in everything that was my mother, not knowing if this was the last hug I would ever receive from her.

"I love you so much, Mother," I whispered to her before pulling away from the hug with what I hoped was a convincing smile. "So do you need any help," I asked stepping closer to the mixing bowl.

I helped my parents make breakfast and we eat together at the small, round dining table for the last time. We eat my favorite breakfast, pancakes with fresh strawberries, telling happy and funny stories of the past. I couldn't tell if my parents were avoiding the topic of me leaving and that was why we stuck to the past but I was greatful none the less.

My Mother and I were washing the breakfast dishes when there was a knock at the door. We continued to wash as if nothing had happened while my Father walked to the door. I didn't have to turn around to know what this was about. When you turn eighteen a member from the Clave comes to take you to your new house where you will meet your couple, no parents allowed with you.

This was not going to be any different for me. "Clarissa Morgenstern," I heard a woman's voice from the door. I dried my hands off on a towel that was hanging near by and slowly turned to face the woman, placing a smile on my face as I did so, "Yes," I said glad that my voice didn't come out as weak as I felt.

"I will be waiting outside for you when you are ready," the woman said, her face void of emotion, and with that she stepped back outside closing the door behind her. I stared down at the floor, unable to move, my body to shocked to move. I knew all of this was coming, all of it. But still I was filled with a sickening surprise now that it was happening. Now that all of this was a reality.

I don't know how long I had been just standing there when I felt my Father's strong and comforting hands on my shoulders. "Clary," he said but I couldn't do anything but stare at the floor, "Clary look at me, please," my Father said, his grip on my shoulders tightening slightly.

I slowly raised my head then brought my eyes to meet his dark ones that were so full of love. "That's my girl," he said with a faint smile, "do you remember our deal?" He asked. I nodded my head still not trusting my voice. "Then you know that you have nothing to be afraid of. You will love that boy and you will be happy," my Father said with more confidence this time.

It was then that I realised what he thought I had been afraid of. He thought that I was so worried about who I was going to be with not who I was going to leave behind. "But that's not what I'm afraid of Father. I don't want to leave you! I love you," I said coming close to tears.

I was so angry and sad all at the same time. I was angry that I had absolutely no say in the matter of my own life. I was angry that I was being forced to leave my parents. My kind and wonderful parents, whom I love so so much and the Clave doesn't even seem to care.

And I was sad that there was nothing that I could do about it. This is how everything has been for so long and who am I to go against everyone else. "We know Clary," my mother said as she stepped closer to me. She looked so strong standing there with no sign of tears in her bright green eyes, "but you have to go now. Your Father and I have raised you to become a strong and beautiful woman and you have become just that," she said looking at me and my Father.

"You can do this kiddo, just know that we will always love you no matter what," he said placing a kiss on my forehead before backing up. "Your Father is right," my Mother said, "now you go out ere and live you life. Be happy, that's all we have ever wanted for you," she said bringing me to her in a hug.

My Mother pulled back and walked over to the door where my Father was waiting. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before joining them. My parents were smiling now and I stopped in front of them feeling as if their strength was spreading to me. "Goodbye, Mother and Father," I said as I opened the door. I walked out and just before I closed the door behind me I heard my Father whisper, "I love you kiddo."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A Clave Member:

When I got outside I got the chance to really look the woman from the Clave for the first time. She was a tall woman with a pinched face. Her grey hair pulled back in a tight bun at the crown of her head. She was dressed in a long black dress with sleeves that hung so long they covered her hands. There were silver markings at the seams of the dress. I couldn't tell just what they were but I got a bad feeling just looking at them.

"Come with me," the woman said as she spun on her heel toward a black vehicle in front of her. She didn't even look back to see if I was following when she got in the back seat. I followed her wordlessly and stepped into the car after her. "Shut the door," she said and I did, afraid that if I made one wrong move something bad would happen.

This woman next to me was exactly what I would expect from a member of the Clave. We are not told much about the members of the Clave but what I do know is that their lives are ones of solitude. If you are chosen to become a member of the Clave you say goodbye to more than just your parents but to all of the society.

They live on their own and never have children. The only time they get into contact with other human beings is during times like this for a coming ceremony, when the Clave members hold a meeting or during a birth. Otherwise the Clave members keep to themselves.

Their lives seem like sad lives to me but in the society it is considered an honor to be chosen as a Clave member. There are only ten Clave members, unlike the other jobs where there can be hundreds of workers.

This woman could have been a kind and caring woman if only she were given the chance. But all of that had been taken from her and now she was bitter from it. the earlier fear I felt in this woman's presence was replaced with one of pity. I relaxed slightly, knowing that being coupled with someone other than Jace would be far better than the desolate life of a Clave member.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Boy:

I stared out the window as we drove to my new house, well at least I tried to. The windows were tinted so dark that if I hadn't been outside just moments before I would have never known if it was night time or daytime. I took my chances with the window though because the sight on the other side of me would have been even more uncomfortable.

The Clave woman wouldn't stop staring at me. Her dull grey eyes followed my every move, her face never once letting me in on as to why she did this. This had been happening for about half an hour and I was starting to grow antsy waiting to arrive at the house. Not only to make all of this official but also to get away from this morbid woman.

Even though I know the house will look the same as the one I just left I still longed to see it. My heart raced as I imagined walking through the front door and meeting the boy I would be with the rest of my life. I could just see the spare room in the house that would eventually become a nursery.

I'd always wanted to become a mother and now that I was being coupled that dream of mine could become a reality in time. I closed my eyes for a moment letting that image of a small child with red hair and golden eyes back and I clung to it. It would happen and he would be the one. We had promised each other and I intended to keep it that way.

All of a sudden I was being pushed and my eyes shot open to see the woman in font of me. She was standing outside the open car door with an annoyed look on her face, "I said move, we're here," and with that she backed up crossing her arms over her chest as she let out an exasperated sigh.

I climbed out of the car then and shut the door behind me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I made my way up the walk way leading to my new house, completely forgetting about the woman behind me. I stopped in front of the door and glanced behind me to see the woman getting back in the car. "Its your house, walk in already!" she yelled at me when she noticed me watching her. She slammed the car door behind her and the car drove off.

I knew that these encounters with Clave members were short and to the point but I was still surprised at how quickly she had left. Even though she wasn't a very talkative woman it still shocked me that she had not said anything to me besides a curt reminder of my newly acquired house.

Now I was completely alone. The thought scared me more than I thought it would. A shiver went through my body when I imagined being completely and utterly alone. I shook my head clear of those disturbing thoughts and brought myself back to what was important right now, not a nightmare made up of all my fears.

I turned back to the door and rubbed my hands on my pants. 'You can do this. Just open the door,' I thought to myself before grabbing the door handle. I turned it, letting out a deep breath before pushing it open. I stepped through and was treated with an empty room.

The room was just like the one at my parents' house the only differences being the coloring and the placement of the furniture. I closed the door behind me, now filled with confusion as I wondered where my couple was. I walked around the kitchen and living room, thinking maybe he was late, but when no one arrived I walked toward the hallway.

I checked the bathroom first then moved on to the first bedroom to no avail. Then an idea sparked and I cautiously made my way to the only room left. The room that was placed in the same spot as my old bedroom and Jace and my secret meeting place.

I stopped in front of the door and closed my eyes before opening it. I stepped through and closed the door, keeping my eyes closed the whole time. I stood there for a moment until I felt someone standing right in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes to meet the golden eyes of the boy I loved.

I jumped at him, throwing my arms around him not wanting to ever let him go again. "Have a little faith in me, Clary," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me even closer to him.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Husband and Wife:

"Jace," I said as tears ran down my face. It seemed as if that was the only thing I could comprehend as I uttered it over and over again. I clung to him, my hands grabbing fistfuls of his black shirt and my legs wrapping around his waist. I buried my face into the crook of his neck taking in everything that was Jace.

"Hey," he said his playful tone turning to a worried filled one, "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered before guiding my face up to meet his, "I love you Clary and there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that will ever change that. You're my wife now so please stop crying," Jace finished with a gentle smile in place as he whipped the tears away.

It felt as if my heart had leapt out if my chest when he had called me his wife. It had made it that much more real coming from his lips. "Okay," I said smiling back at him. "That's more like it," he said as he playfully poked my cheek, "this is the Clary I feel in love with," he said placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

He pulled back with that goofy smile of his back in place and I started unwrapping my legs from his body to stand before him when he stopped me, grabbing ahold of my thighs with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm not ready to let you go just yet, besides I could get used to holding you like this," he laughed before pulling me even closer to him.

A blush crept up my cheeks at how close we were and the fact that we were alone didn't help matters at all. This would be the first time that neither of us had a set place to be; we had all the time we wanted together. That thought scared me but excited me all at the same time.

I cleared my mind of those conflicting thoughts after deciding to just let go and not care about anything besides the boy in front of me. I had spent so long doing what was expected of me and not doing what I really wanted. I had been coupled with Jace by sheer luck and I wasn't going to waste that.

Jace had stopped laughing now and was giving me a quizzical look at my delay. I just smiled at him, looking straight into his golden eyes now that we were at the same level. I brought my face to his after seeing his expression change back to the one he had while teasing me. "I love you," I whispered against his lips before kissing him, closing my eyes as I do so.

He relaxed into the kiss as soon as it began, no delay, as if he had known it was coming. I left one of my hands where it had been resting against his chest and brought the other up the side of his neck, tangling it into his soft hair that I loved so much. Jace's fingers tighnted their hold on my legs when I tugged and pulled at his hair, causing goose bumps to rise on my skin.

Jace's kisses started to become more heated as they grew faster and harder. My lips tingled against the pressure and my body felt aflame with the heat our bodies created being this close. I could feel one of Jace's hands creep up my leg and rested against the bare skin on my waist. My shirt must have rolled up but I was grateful for this mishap. I loved the way his skin felt against my own. Even a small thing such as our hands touching excited me. It was like I couldn't get enough of any contact with him.

Jace then pulled away from my lips but his kisses didn't stop as he made a trail along my jawline, down to my neck. He stopped his descent at the crook of my neck where my collar bone and neck met and just when I thought he was done he nipped at the bone, before placing hot kisses on the same place.

My eyes shot open in surprise when he did this and it was then that I realised we had moved our position. Before Jace had been standing in the middle of the room and now he was sitting at the end of the bed. How I hadn't noticed was a mystery to me but it was to late to question now.

Jace pulled back from my neck smiling up at me with rosy cheeks. I brought my hands forward, cupping his face, and rubbed my thumb back and forth across his cheek bones. Jace grabbed ahold of my hips before lying back on the bed, pulling me with him so that I now was lying on his chest.

I laid my head down on his chest, just listening to his heart beat. Jace brought a hand up, playing with one of my curls as the other wrapped around my body, holding me close. "I love you Clarissa Herondale," Jace whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down my side. My heart raced hearing my new name for the very first time. I nestled in closer to him before speaking, "I love you Jonathan Herondale,"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Visitor:

I don't know how long we had been laying like that when there was a knock on our door. I stayed where I was, not wanting to have to leave his comforting embrace. "I want to stay too Clary but we have to things to do," Jace laughed, pulling me with him as he got into a sitting position. I could feel the laugh reverberating through his chest which brought a smile to my face.

I complied only because of the look he gave me. His golden eyes looked so innocent and saddening as he jutted out his bottom lip, feigning a hurt expression. I got up with a loud and exaggerated groan to let him know just how much I wanted to stay.

"Oh come on Clary," Jace laughed grabbing ahold of my hand as he walked backward to look at me. His golden eyes were so bright and happy and his signature smile was in place. My heart went out to him even more at that moment just to see him so happy and carefree. "Fine," I said with a genuine smile. "That's more like it," he laughed, turning on his heel to face the door.

Jace opened the door with his free hand not letting go of mine. A man with brown hair and kind blue eyes stood in the entryway. He had glasses sitting atop his head which slowly slid down when he reached his hand forward for Jace. "Hello, my name is Lucian Garroway," he said brightly after Jace had taken his hand, politely shaking it.

"My name is Jace Herondale," Jace said smiling in return at the man, "please come in," Jace said as he stepped out of the way and spread his arm out in a welcoming gesture. Mr. Garroway smiled his thanks as he stepped in and it was then that I realised just how much his kind and caring demeanour hid.

Mr. Garroway was tall, even taller than Jace, and had a very muscular build with broad shoulders. He stood in front of us and I had to crane my neck just to look at his face. "And you must be Mrs. Herondale," Mr. Garroway said, placing his hand out for me as well. I took his hand hesitantly at first, afraid that he would crush my hand, but relaxed immediately when he shook my hand gently.

That alone proved my original theory that this man was kind and gentle hearted. "Hello Mr. Garroway," I said smiling up at him. "There is no need for formalities, we are neighbors after all," he chuckled, "please call me Luke." It was a fair enough thing to ask and he was right after all. "Okay, Luke," I tested out his name, "as long as you call me Clary."

"You have yourself a deal, miss Clary," Luke said with an exaggerated wink. He then started laughing. It was one of those loud and cheerful that just forced you to join in and so Jace and I did.

"We were all so excited when we heard that there was going to be a newly coupled husband and wife moving in here," Luke said excitedly, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got more visitors, that is if you want to?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, "I know how it can be on your first day of being coupled. I'll just tell the others if you want your privacy." Luke said with a knowing expression.

"Thank you Luke," Jace said brightly, "it was really nice to meet you and I hope we get to have a real chat sometime but I really want to spend some time alone with Clary," Jace finished looking down at me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer, Jace," Luke said brightly as he backed up to the door, "Goodbye Clary, it was really nice meeting both of you," Luke said turning the doorhandle. "Goodbye Luke," I called out to him before he shut the door.

"See Clary," Jace said as he brought me in his warm embrace, "it wasn't that bad." "Yeah, but why did you send him away? Luke was really nice," I asked looking up at Jace. "Yeah he was nice," Jace said nodding his head in agreement, "but then I wouldn't have been able to do this," he said before picking me up in his arms and he kissed me. He held me so tightly to him that I could feel the rapid beating of his heart.


	31. Chapter 30

Never Stop (wedding version)

Safetysuit

I thought that this song would fit with this just because its a sweet song. Its really amazing if you haven't heard it and I recommend listening to it!

Chapter 30

Trust:

My cheeks flushed with heat when I looked up at his face. His golden eyes were so full of love and his cheeks had a rosy glow to them. He had an ethereal beauty about him that caused that heat to spread all through my body. His soft, full lips were parted as if he had something to say but couldn't find the right words.

"Jace," I said trying to make sense of our situation but I was stopped short when Jace brought his face so close that his lips brushed against my skin. I could only see his eyes now and they told me something. Something dark, lustful, and new.

Seeing these things reminded me of something I was told in school. We had only gone over it briefly but still I remembered it clearly as if it had happened only yesterday. My teacher once spoke of something that happened only after you were coupled, that you only did with your couple. There was a word that he had called it but I could remember. It had meant so little to me then.

A shiver racked through my body when I felt Jace's hot breath on my neck. He was trailing kisses down my neck stopping at my shoulder before looking back at me. There were plenty of thoughts racing in my mind but I couldn't put them into words. "Do you trust me, Clary?" Jace asked, his voice sounding airy and out of breath.

I had never once doubted Jace and he had never done anything to me to cause me to do that. He had always been there for me and I know in my heart that that won't change. But that was it. In my heart I know that I love and always will love Jace. And in my heart I trust him completely.

But if all of that was true, then why was I having all these conflicting thoughts. My brain was telling me that love is just a feeling and that all feelings change with time. And I know that all trust can be broken and destroyed.

How could one simple question be so difficult and how do I know which choice is the right one? Should I chose with my heart and trust Jace because of love or should I chose with my brain and be wary of trusting Jace because of the short time I've had to know him in.

Tears filled my eyes as I warred with myself for the right answer. I closed my eyes as I shook my head before looking back up at Jace. He hadn't lost any of the hope that had been in his eyes even after my failure to answer. His hold around me hadn't weakened even after all this time holding me.

It was clear to me that he trusted me and it seemed like he would even if I said no. "Yes," I said looking up to meet his beautiful golden eyes. His face brightened at that and he bounced me in his arms so that I was now laying in his arms. My legs dangled over his right arm and my back was against his left.

Jace started walking toward the hallway, smiling the whole time. The thought of him dropping me never once crossed my mind as he walked all the way down to the bedroom at the very end of the hall. Only a week ago, in a room just like this one, I met Jace for the first time, and in another room just like those two, he told me he loved me for the first time. This was the room where we met for the first time as husband and wife and there were going to be so many more firsts for this room.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

What If:

Jace kicked the door shut behind him before walking over to the bed. He placed me gingerly on the bed, smiling at me with that goofy grin of his. My heart was beating fast as I waited for him to do something but instead of calming it raced even more when he moved.

Jace crawled up the end of the bed, hovering above me on his hands and knees. We weren't even touching and yet his closeness was almost overwhelming. I couldn't move let alone think straight with him like this. My throat felt as if I hadn't drunk anything in days when I tried to speak. "Jace?" I whispered, glad that my voice was clear enough to understand.

I stared up at him with wide eyes. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and his cheeks were colored a light pink. His golden eyes seemed darker than normal and his soft, full lips were slightly agape as if he were about to say something.

"Do you want to do this?" Jace whispered, not moving a muscle as he stared down at my eyes. Realisation hit me after those six little words. I had known that this was now a possibility between us but hadn't given too much thought to when it would occur.

I loved Jace and I know that I would love to start a family with him as well but was I really ready for all of this? Looking at him now, I can clearly see that he is ready for this step but at the same time he would understand if I wasn't. Jace was giving me the choice to take such a big step as husband and wife and it scared me deeply.

Sure lots of couples do this the first night they were officially married but what if I messed up. Would Jace's feelings lessen for me if I disappointed him, surely he wouldn't, but there was still the possibility. "What if I'm not good enough for you," I asked the question that was holding me back, all while avoiding his eyes.

"No, Clary, you could never do that," he said outraged at my statement, "you are absolutely amazing and there is nothing that could ever change that. Clary please. Please just look at me," he said bringing a soft had to my cheek. Slowly I turned my face back to him to see his golden eyes so full of love and adoration and I knew how wrong I'd been.

"Clary it would be impossible for you to ever disappoint me, so please get rid of those god awful thoughts. I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to do but I don't want you saying no all because you got the completely false idea that you could ever not be good enough for me," his cheeks were bright and his eyes never faltered from mine, "Clary you couldn't have been more wrong. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he finished before placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Okay," I said now that I had more confidence about this. The situation still scared me but I know that I would be able to get through it with Jace just like we have made it through every other obstacle together.


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I know I forgot this but we all know that I don't own any of these lovely characters!

Chapter 32

Now One:

A small smile came across his face as he lowered himself until he was mere inches above me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and see a faint blush across his cheeks. Jace dipped his head down into the crook of my neck, leaving hot open mouthed kisses across my collar and up my neck.

My hands raised up and tangled themselves into his soft, blonde locks, pulling and tugging along with his motions. I pulled even harder, a soft moan escaping my lips, when he moved to a place just below my collar bone. He chuckled at that, his hot breathe brushing across my neck.

He brought his face back to mine, his golden eyes shining brightly. He was breathing so heavily that I could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest and I knew it was the same for me. My face was hot and there was a tight and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach, the butterflies in my stomach expression came to mind. My heart was beating so loudly in my ears and I wouldn't be surprised if Jace could hear it too.

We just laid like that, not doing anything, and the worst thoughts possible came to mind. I was wondering if he was waiting for me to do something when he spoke. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I'm not quite sure what to do now," Jace laughed. A huge smile crossed my face as I laughed along with him. I knew exactly what he was saying.

"Yeah," I said with a nod of my head, "this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be," he nodded his head in agreement, that goofy smile of his back in place. "You still want to try this though, right?" He asked, his face now a serious one. He stared down at me, looking only at my eyes, as he waited for my answer.

Slowly I nodded my head, bringing my hands to rest against his cheeks. "Yes I do," I whispered before bringing his face closer to mine until our lips could touch. "I love you," he whispered against my lips, sending a shiver through my body. He then kissed for real, not one of his teasing kisses that left me wanting more but one that spoke to me without any need for words.

He kissed me slowly and softly at first then harder and more passionately. His hands started to roam around my body, discovering all the unknown. He brought one hand behind my neck, tangling into my curls which were no doubt a mess by now, while the other grazed over my shoulder, rubbing down the length of my arm and back.

His hand then me its way down my side, curving around my hip and brushing down my thigh. I could feel the heat of his hand though my jeans as he raised it back up, stopping at my shirt. Jace placed his palm flat against the bare skin of my stomach, moving up until he reached my bra.

Jace broke from the kiss to fully look at my face, giving me a look that asked for permission. My cheeks flared a deep red but I nodded my head anyways. He sat up straight, his legs still straddling my hips, and he brought both of his hands to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up and over my head before throwing it aside. Jace looked straight at my face, his eyes never faltering and I nodded my head once more, letting him know he was fine to move on.

I shut my eyes tightly as he lowered his hands to my hips, rubbing up and down over the curve of my waist. His hands raised even higher up my sides until the rested against my rib cage. Goosebumps rose on my skin wherever his hands touched and there was a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach. "Clary," Jace whispered, "please look at me," he said with a hoarse voice.

Slowly I opened my eyes to look up at him. His cheeks were a bright red and his golden eyes were bright with curiosity. My breath caught in my throat when I realised that he too had no shirt on. I had known that he was strong just by the feel of him but seeing it was a new thing. He had well defined muscles in his arms as well as his stomach. Looking at him now I couldn't see an once of fat on him and I felt lacking in comparison.

His hands were still on either side of my ribs and I nodded my head for him to continue. His eyes left mine as he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He slid it off, throwing it out of the way when it was off. Hesitantly he reached for my now bare chest before carefully cupping my right breast. A sigh escaped my lips when he started to gently squeeze it.

Jace ducked his head down, placing a hot kiss in the hollow of my throat before making his way down. He started kissing and sucking at the tender skin of my breast all while moving his hand around the other. My heart was beating rapidly and there was a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost as if someone had set it aflame.

His kisses started moving toward the center and his teeth slightly grazed my nipple. On instinct my back arched against him and my hold against the back of his neck didn't give. All I know is that I had the sudden urge to be closer. Even with my sudden change Jace didn't stop his actions, if anything they increased and by the time he was done I was panting and out of breath and wanting.

He brought his face back to mine, smiling widely. I smiled up at him, trying to slow down my rapid breathes. "Do you want to continue?" He asked as he brushed a stray hair from my face. My stomach did a flip at the thought of what else Jace could do and after what I had felt just moments ago, I knew I wanted more of anything he would give.

I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him close. My lips met his the instant they could reach and I went straight into the type of kiss I wanted, skipping over the 'hand holding'. Without even realising it I had wrapped my legs around his body as well, it seemed even my body wanted all this closeness as well.

Jace didn't miss a beat. It seemed almost as if he knew that exactly this was going to happen as soon as he asked that simple question. He brought one hand up into my hair, keeping my lips in lined with his while the other brushed up and down my side, sending shivers where ever our skin touched.

Jace brushed his tongue against my bottom lip and I complied immediately, loving the taste of him. I felt his hand, that hand once been on my side, make its way in between us until his palm was flat against my abdomen and then it surprisingly slid into my jeans. My stomach tightened when his hand traveled even lower and then he stopped, cupping me through my panties.

A noise escaped my lips when he made rubbing motions with his hand and I arched my back, trying to get even closer. He started rubbing harder and faster, causing a tension to build in the pit of my stomach. Jace's kiss followed along with the movements of his hand getting harder and faster at the same times.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take much more of this pressure building inside me, his motions stopped and I felt the missing need of him when his hand pulled out. He pulled his face back to look at me and my heart raced seeing him.

His cheeks were a rosy color and his golden eyes had a mysterious glint. His blonde hair was a mess and his full lips were slightly swollen and red after all that kissing and yet I felt myself wanting him all the more for that. "More," I whispered and I regretted saying it as soon as it was out there.

My face grew hot and I knew my face must have been as red as my hair. I mean what could be more embarrassing than that but Jace didn't seem to think of it as embarrassing, instead he did just what I had asked. He nodded his head before reaching down toward my pants, unbuttoning them before sliding them off. Leaving me in nothing but a pair of panties.

Jace stood up, pulling his own off before moving back where he was. Jace sat back on his heels above me, just staring down at me. His eyes traveled up and down my body before coming back up to my eyes. My cheeks heated up as I wondered why exactly he was doing this but I didn't have to ask when he spoke."You are so beautiful, Clary. Every inch of you," he said to me as he lowered himself on top of me, "I am the luckiest man alive."

Jace kissed my lips before leaving a trail down my neck and stopping at the hollow of my neck to speak. "I love your laugh," he tickled my sides and a small burst of laughter escaped me before he continued on his descent. He trailed down between my breasts and stopped just above my belly button. "I love your beautiful hair," he whispered as he gave one of my curls a gentle tug.

He continued on his way of kisses until he reached the top of my panties where he turned to my left hip and placed a kiss there and then to my right for the same thing. "I love how you are not afraid of anything," he said as he looked up at my face.

I smiled down at him before nodding my head, once again letting him know it was fine to continue. Jace sat up before grabbing ahold of my panties and tugging them off, throwing them aside. He too shrugged out of his boxers, leaving absolutely nothing in our way.

I caught a glimpse of of Jace before quickly looking away. I shook that image from my mind as I brought my eyes back to Jace's face. He positioned himself in between my legs before looking back up at me. "This may hurt a little," Jace said as he stroked my hair back from my face. I smiled up at him as I readied myself, still unsure of how much pain I would feel.

Jace brought his member to my entrance and just before he entered he brought his lips to mine. I was grateful for that because of quieted the noise that escaped me when he pushed in. He continued to shove in until he was fully inside of me and then he stopped, letting my body get used to this foreign feeling.

Tears stung in my eyes and I fought to keep them back, willing myself to be stronger than that. "Just hold still, it should get better soon," Jace said with worry filled eyes, "I'm sorry, Clary. I didn't want to hurt you." He gently stroked my face placing kisses on my lips, forehead and cheeks.

I was starting to felt better just because of his small acts of comfort. He really was amazing. Even when it was something that he had no control over he still felt responsible. "Its not your fault Jace," I laughed at him, "besides it doesn't hurt so much anymore." And it was the truth. The pain had dull to a small throbbing sensation.

I wiggled slightly underneath him to test it out and sure enough it felt fine, "See," I said smiling up at him. He nodded his head before rocking back and forth to make sure everything was fine. I gasped feeling not pain but a burst of pleasure at the small friction between us.

Jace smiled at that, seeming proud with himself. Jace pulled out slightly before pushing back in, causing a warming feeling in the pit of my stomach. He continued to do this going harder and faster with time. Soon he was pulling out till he was barely in at all and thrusting in as fast as he could.

I felt tingly all over my body and with each thrust the burning in my stomach increased. Jace was not only working his lower body but his hands and mouth as well. His strong and sure hands traveled all around my body, knowing all the right places to reach now. He groped my breasts, gently kneading and massaging them.

His mouth worked on my lips and he was kissing me the way I always want him to. His lips were firmly pressed against my own and every now and then his tongue would find its way into the mix. Jace continued moving his hips against me and soon my body started moving on its own accord.

My hips started moving in time with his, meeting each other with each thrust. My stomach started tightening to the point where all I wanted was a way to release and the only way I knew how was closeness. My back arched bringing me even closer to Jace and with his next thrust I felt it. The closeness I had been looking for and I cried out and brought my nails into his back.

He continued into me like that going even harder and faster than I thought possible. I couldn't put together any coherent thoughts besides one and that was Jace. That burning sensation in the pit of my stomach was almost unbearable and I threw my head back yelling Jace's name when I felt that pressure being released.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he continued to rock into me, reaching deep inside every time moaning and gasping for breath, until I felt him shudder inside me, letting out a warm liquid substance. He gave a few more lazy thrusts before relaxing on top of me.

Jace rolled onto his back, pulling me with him so I now lay on top of him. He hadn't yet pulled out of me but I was silently grateful for that. I had I feeling that I would feel a cold emptiness without him.

I rubbed lazy circles on his chest as I listened to the lulling beat of his heart. "I love you Clarissa Adele Herondale," Jace whispered as he pulled the blanket covers around us. I snuggled in closer to him, closing my eyes in exhaustion. "I love you Jonathan Christopher Herondale," I whispered before the pull of sleep completely took me.

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I haven't had any authors notes or anything really fun for you guys at the end of these chapters like I originally did but o didn't think it would be fair to make you guys wait for each chapter again so there should be authors notes in later chapters. Please let me know what you thout and for those of you who had read all of these chapters before I deleted this story I want you to know that I will be continuing, I just need to find the time to really write. School, dance, and my family is hard to work between but I will try and write it soon so you don't have to wait too much longer. If there are any questions or concerns you all know what to do and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	34. important authors note please read

Sorry about this really long delay but I haven't had a whole lot of time for writing between school, dance, drama, and just life in general. I know that all of those are not very good excuses but I'd like to apoligize to all of my readers for all of this waiting. Safely I son not have chapter 33 written because I'm not sure how to write it. I don't know how to write it after what happened, if anyone has some advice on what I should do or how I should start this that would be amazing! Until then I will try and wrap my head around this case of writers block.

Also for those of you who had read this before I deleted the story, yes it is the same story. The only reason I deleted it was because I had fugged something up and left out an entire chapter. I didn't know how to fix that without messing all of the other chapters up so I deleted it and reposted it. I hope that clears up any confusion that might have been there.

Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and my crazy stupid habits of procrastination, forgetfulness, and just being too busy at times. Lol you guys are the best readers any author could ask for and I will try and hurry, just send in ideas and I will write whenever I can. I love you all and thank you so so so much!

-Haybell


	35. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I always for get these things but just in case anyone didn't know this Cassandra Clare owns all riots to these lovely characters!

Chapter 33

Mishaps of the Morning:

I awoke from the morning sun pouring in through the window. I stretched, coming into contact with bare skin. A sound of surprise escaped me before I remembered the events of last night. My face grew hot as images of last night played through my mind. I slowly inched away from Jace, crawling out of bed as quietly as I could, so as not to wake him.

Half way to the door I stopped mid step, after hearing Jace stir behind me. I turned to see him still dead asleep. Even now he looked beautiful. His golden blonde hair falling into his face in soft curls, a peaceful look across his face as he dreamed on. The blanket had fallen down to rest at his hips, showing off all his upper body had to offer. The sunlight gleaming off his golden curls gave him an angelic feel.

It was hard to look away but within a minute or so I was out of the room, quietly shutting the door back into place. I let out a breath as I shook my head, clearing any of those thoughts from my head. I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me before turning the hot water on full blast.

I stripped from my clothes before stepping into the shower. I welcomed the scalding water as it rained down over my body in a mixture of pleasure and pain. After I was fully soaked I went through the steps of washing and cleansing myself. I turned the water off as the last of the suds went down the drain, reaching for the towel I had placed out before.

I dried myself and got dressed before walking into the kitchen to make breakfast when I saw Jace standing in front of the stove with a pan in hand. He turned when he heard me, a huge grin across his face. He stood their in nothing but his boxers, his hair was still unkempt and now he had what looked to be pancake batter on his forehead.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him and soon after he joined in, placing a free hand on the back of his neck with a nervous embarrassment. "I wanted to make breakfast for you," he said with a nervous laugh, "it isn't working out very well, though." I stepped closer to him, still unable to stop laughing, "Well for starters, you might want the batter to actually make it to the pan," I said as I went up on my toes to wipe the batter from his face.

"Oops," he laughed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Here, let me show you," I said reaching for the pan in his hand. He handed it to me and I stepped in front of the stove. He stood on the other side of me, watching closely. I shook my head at him after a quick glance at the stove, "The stove isn't even turned on Jace," I laughed once again.

His eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks grew a shade of pink, "this may or may not be the first time I have ever cooked," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in the process. "Oh Jace," I laughed once more as I turned the stove on.

I placed the pan on the stove before reaching for the cabinet doors above the stove. I had to go on my tip toes just to reach the handles and even then it was hard to open. Jace noticed my struggling and opened the doors for me, "what did you need?" he asked, looking down at me. "The olive oil," I said pointing to the small bottle.

"Thank you," I said after he had handed it to me. I poured a little bit of it into the pan before retrieving the mixing bowl with pancake batter. "Now you don't want to pour it too fast," I said as I poured a medium sized circle in the middle of the pan. Jace nodded his head as he watched my movements.

Placing the bowl to the side I dug in a drawer for the spatula. "Now you wait for the sides to turn light brown before flipping," I said, handing him the spatula. He did as I said, flipping the pancake perfectly. Jace made the rest of the pancakes as I set the table. He was so happy with himself for not burning a single pancake.

"That wasn't too bad," he said with a large grin on his face. "You did great Jace," I told him as I placed two cups of orange juice on the table, "now let's see if it paid off." I motioned toward the stack of pancakes in the center of the table. I sat down next to Jace and made a plate for myself after Jace.

He looked expectantly at me, awaiting for my opinion on his cooking. I took my first bite and was pleasantly surprised, "its great Jace!" I said after finishing my bite. "Really?" he asked excitedly. I quickly nodded my head, unable to speak with pancake in the way. His eyes shone bright as he laughed.

We finished breakfast as we talked about our jobs. I found out that Jace was an educator. He said that he specialised in early childhood education and he looked so excited just talking about it. it seemed to me that teaching was a family trait in his case.

When we were done with breakfast Jace helped me clear the table and i washed thee dishes as he took a shower. Jace was still in the shower when I was finished so I went into the bedroom to get dressed for work. I placed my clothes atop the dresser before I pulled my pants off. I was halfway through with taking my shirt off when Jace walked in with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

I backed up from him and in a hurry to pull my shirt back over my head I tripped over my pants, causing me to come crashing down to the floor. "Clary," Jace laughed as he ran over to me, "are you alright?" he asked, offering me his hand. My cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as I tried to cover my body from him.

His eyes grew wide when he realised the cause of my discomfort and he backed up, turning away from me. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from me but that was a big mistake. His towel had been held up with his hand and with that hand now over his eyes the towel fell to the floor, leaving him completely uncovered.

"Jace!" I yelled as I turned away from him. Moments later I heard him scrambling away followed by a loud thud. "oww," I heard Jace utter mere seconds after the thud. "Are you alright?" I asked turning toward him before I thought better of it and looked away.

"Well this is certainly the best way to start off our first morning together," he laughed, making light of our situation. "It'll put all other mornings to shame," I said trying to follow suit. I heard shuffling behind me before Jace spoke again, "You can turn around now." I looked behind me to see Jace under the covers of the bed with his face turned away from me.

"I'm sorry Jace," I said after pulling my shirt the rest of the way off. "Don't be. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," he said. "Yes I do. I know that me being uncomfortable with changing in front of you is ridiculous now that we are married and you really shouldn't have to deal with this," I said as I got dressed.

"Don't be silly. Clary there is nothing wrong with you not wanting to change in front of me. In fact I would be worried if you were comfortable with being naked in front of me right off the bat," he said with a small chuckle, "I wont make you do anything you don't want to and besides, this is just the beginning. We have an entire lifetime together and eventually changing in front of me will be nothing. I'd do anything for you Clary, you should know that by now," he finished and I swear I could hear a smile in his voice.

By then I was completely dressed in my caregiver uniform, a light yellow dress that ended just below the knee and comfy white ballet flats. I couldn't help myself after hearing his speech and I ran to him, crawling into bed next to him and hugging him so tightly. Jace took this in stride too and without one second of hesitation brought his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you, you know that?" Jace whispered to me after placing a gentle kiss on top of my head. "Yes, and I love you even more," I said as I propped myself on my elbows to look at him. "Oh I don't think that is even remotely possible," he said with his goofy smile in place. "And why is that?" I asked with my eye brows raised.

"Because Clary dear I love you from here to…" he stopped with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "To what, to what?" I asked after what felt like forever. "Now that is the one answer that I can not give to you right now. Now go get ready for work or at least let me get dressed," he said with a quick peck on my lips.

"Fine," I said as I got up and made my way to the door, "but I am going to figure this out." "Oh and Clary," Jace called when I was stepping through the doorway, "you look beautiful today." "Thank you," I said before I shut the door behind me, letting out an exasperated sigh. He really was relentless when he put his mind to it.

Authors Note:O K please don't hate me! I know that it has been a long time since I have last updated and I know that my major major mess up screwed a lot of things up but at least there is another chapter and its fairly long. Now this does not me I will be back every week like when I first started because I have school and really life and general but I'm really trying. Currently I am on vacation with my family in Tennessee and I have spent all the nights here writing this chapter for all of you!

Just let me know what you thought andI hope that all my old readers please come back and forgive me for being a major idiot and screwi with technology, which I for starters am not good at. Anyway just let me know if any of you have any questions or concerns and I will inform you as soon as possible. I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	36. Characters! please read

*not an update!*

Sorry but no update YET. I am currently trying to write the next chapter butI need help with adding new characters, which I really want to do. If anyone has any ideas on who to put in or if they have characters of their own that they would like to see in here please let me know. I'll be needing characters for the work environment and the neighbors. Their personalities can be anything, I'll just try and fit them in to where they need to be.

Thank you so so much to anyone who took the time to read this and even bigger than to those who take the time to help with characters! Anyone who sends in ideas will receive a PM from me to let them in on whether or not their character will be in and what spot their character will be filling. They will also receive the next chapter before I post it (not like I'm bribing or anything!)

Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	37. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns these wonderful characters

Chapter 34

Partners:

I was in the kitchen, just finishing packing up Jace's lunch when he walked out in his work clothes, a white button up shirt under a sleeveless, grey blazer with dark jeans and black penny loafers. He looked so much different dressed like this, he didn't look like the teenage boy he was but a grown man instead.

I handed Jace his lunch and was about to say something when I was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," Jace said with a smile as he walked in the direction of the door. I followed him and by the time I reached his side the door was open, revealing a man who looked to be close to our age, maybe 23 or so.

The man had dark hair that stuck up in the front and tan skin but what really drew my attention was his eyes. They were a bright green with flecks of blue and yellow and they curved at the edges to end in a point. He was dressed in khaki pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a light yellow tie. "Is Clarissa Herondale here?" he asked looking at Jace. "Yes and may I ask who is asking for her?" Jace said with a polite curiosity.

The man caught my eye before looking back at Jace and answering, "My apologies, my name is Magnus. Magnus Bane," Mr. Bane said with a wide smile. There was something about the man's name almost as if I knew it from somewhere. "Hello Mr. Bane," I said stepping up to the doorway, "if you don't mind my asking how did you know my name and where I live?"

Mr. Bane laughed a little bit, scratching the back of his neck as he did so, "Again my apologies. I was sent here to pick up a Clarissa Herondale from this household and take her to work," he said motioning to a sleek, black car that sat parked in front of our house, "it seems that I am going to be your partner at work."

"Oh, then I'll go grab my things," I said as I turned back toward the kitchen to retrieve my lunch and identification tag, leaving the boys to themselves. I was clipping my tag onto the collar of my dress when I had arrived back in front of the door. "Yes, of course," Mr. Bane was saying with a nod of his head. I looked between the two, trying to look for any suggestions as to what that was about but found absolutely nothing. I shrugged it off as small talk.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Bane asked, turning his attention back to me. "Yes," I said with a nod of my head before turning to Jace and placing a goodbye kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you after work," he called to me as I was walking out the door. I turned around with a small wave of my hand before closing the door behind me.

I followed Mr. Bane down the small pathway that led out to the road and he stopped outside the passenger door, opening it for me. "Thank you," I said as I climbed in. He gave me a small smile before shutting the door behind me and jogging around to the other side.

I was looking around the interior of the car when he climbed into the seat next to me. The inside of the car was just as nice as the outside. The seats were a dark leather material with carpeting in the same shade. There were so many buttons in the center console that left me wondering just what all of them did. "So Mr. Bane," I said as he was pulling out into the road, "what should I be expecting today to be like?"

He chuckled at that, taking a quick glance in my direction before looking back at the road before us, "Oh sweetie you don't have to call me Mr. Bane," he said the name with distain, "I'd much rather you call me Magnus." I was startled to say the least by his word choice but at the same time his attitude and the way he held himself seemed more natural and carefree like this.

"Now as for the work day you are not going to be doing any real work today, you might possibly reach that tomorrow but for now you will just have to wait. Today I am going to be showing you around the building so that you can get a feel for how everything is set up and get to meet all of your co-workers. Tomorrow we will go through the supply rooms and then we might possibly get to meeting our patients," he said looking at me in the corner of his eye to see if I was caught up.

"When you say we are partners what exactly do you mean?" I asked. While we were going through our schooling I had always just assumed that we would be working alone in most cases. "Oh that. Well this is a new thing that happened just over a year ago. The officials thought it best that we work together with at least two people total to get better results on patients and to help keep us less bored, I'm guessing on that last one though," Magnus said with a smile. His eyes would curl up even more when he smiled, giving a cat like feel to him.

"How long have you been working as a Caregiver?" I asked trying to keep away from awkward silences. "Hmmm, let's see. I'm thirty-seven now so that would make it nineteen years now. I'll tell you this now from experience. There are never any boring days at work unless you make them boring yourself. Just don't ever think of it in terms of time and it'll feel like there hasn't been a day that has gone by."

"Thirty-seven! I mean no offense by this but you look so much younger! I thought you were about twenty-three," I said turning to face him. Even though I know his real age he still looked to be only twenty years of age. "Really? I've been told I look younger than my age but a full ten years! You sure know how to make an old man feel young again," Magnus said with a full laugh.

Magnus made another turn into a huge parking lot that was already a quarter of the way full. There were two separate buildings in front of the parking lot, the only thing separating them was a small courtyard with picnic tables precariously placed within its confines.

The two buildings were complete opposites to say the least. The one to the left was a round building that was short compared to its neighbor. It had windows that almost completely encompassed the exterior. Its neighboring building was extremely tall and rectangular in shape. It jutted out in a point at the top. This building was made out of a dark metal with very few windows from what I could see.

"We're here," Magnus said now standing outside of my door after having opened it, "now just follow me." He backed up, giving me room to exit the vehicle before making his way toward the two buildings. I shut the door before catching up to him. I followed him through the maze of cars to a sidewalk that looked to go all throughout the outside of the two buildings and the court yard.

Magnus took a right toward the dark building, "We will be working in this building," Magnus said pointing toward the building which we were walking toward, "and the other building is for meetings, patients, and such. We wont be working in there for a while though so I wouldn't give it too much thought."

By then we had arrived at the front doors of the building, they were in a wide and tall frame with thick glass and doors that looked much to heavy for me to open without a lot of force. "You'll need your identification tag to get in," he said digging through his pockets.

I unclipped my tag from my collar and watched as he waved his tag in front of a device that hung to the side of the arch way. There was a beep and then a noise that sounded as if air was being let out and the door opened. Magnus stepped in and the door shut behind him. I could see him standing in front of the doors waiting for me.

I stepped up to the small device and waved my tag in front of it. The same thing that had happened for Magnus happened again. I stepped inside and the door closed behind me automatically. "Its cool isn't it?" Magnus asked with a wide smile in place. I nodded my head with a small smile on my face. "Now let's start with the tour shall we," Magnus said with a glint in his eye.

Authors note: sorryI goofed the first time I wrote this chapter so I just changed a few things and now it will make sense later on in the story also I still need ideas for new characters please. All ideas are welcome even horrid ones, just kidding all my lovely readers have lovely ideas! Well I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	38. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare. Enough said.

Chapter 35

Labs:

I nodded my head as I clipped my identification card onto my dress before looking back up at Magnus. He had his arm out for me, that same feline like quality to his facial expression. I gladly accepted his offer, looping my arm through his. This man had an almost magnetic feel to him, like just one smile from him could brighten my spirits.

"So Clary dear, where should we head first? Do you want to head to our office first or the labs and supply rooms?" Magnus said glancing down at me. "I guess we could head to the labs first," I suggested after seeing a sign posted to the wall with the directions to the labs. "Labs it is," Magnus said pulling me along with him.

We walked further into the room and it seemed almost deserted to me. The walls were a plain, light brown and the floors a white marble that made an echoing click with every step. As we rounded a corner I noticed a large desk in the corner with a man who looked to be in his forties behind it. He sat in the chair behind the desk, his back so straight it hurt looking at him.

He looked like an ordinary man with brown hair combed back and green eyes but his expression placed him in a category other than normal. His lips were pressed tightly together giving him the look of having eaten something sour and his eyes were trained directly on us in an unnerving manner.

"Hello Josiah," Magnus said looking right back at the man without a hint of discomfort, his brilliant smile never faltering, "I'm taking Mrs. Herondale her on a tour of the building and our first stop is the labs. Now if you would be so kind as to let us through it would be much appreciated," Magnus said in a sickly sweet tone.

The man's face never changed and I wouldn't know what to call the mumble of a reply, if you can even call it that, he made. His hands moved behind the desk and soon there was an opening sound, much like the noise of the front door. I turned my head to see an opening forming in the wall roughly about the size of an entryway.

Magnus and I walked toward it, him calling his thanks over his shoulder to Josiah, moments before the opening closed behind us. We were now in a long corridor, the walls and floor matching the ones in the earliest room, with doors lining up the walls. They were all numbered and from what I saw the highest number was thirty.

"Come along Clary," Magnus said with a jerk of his head. I followed him about halfway down the hall when he spoke again. "Do you notice the lights above the doors?" I looked up and realised he was right there were several small lights that hung just above each door. Some where alight and others just hung there in their posts. "What are they for?" I asked looking back at Magnus.

"Whenever a light is on it means that someone is working in there and when the light is off it means the room is free for the taking," he said with a small burst of laughter. "What kinds of work do they do?" I asked wishing to catch a glimpse into one of the rooms as we walked past them.

"A lot of things really. Some use the rooms to test theories for cures, medicines, prosthetics, and all of that sort. Others use it for privacy and some for group projects. Would you like to see one?" Magnus asked after stopping in front of a door numbered twenty six. We were almost at the end of the hallway at this point.

"Yes!" I said nodding my head vigorously. A real laugh escaped him then and his eyes crinkled up at the edges while his smile grew wide, "I'm glad you feel that way because I have set it up so that you may watch a very good friend of mine work on one of her latest projects." "Thank you so much Mr. Bane…" I stared before I was cut off. "Ah ah ah, what did I saw about that name," Magnus teasingly waved his finger at me, "I may just have to cancel this whole thing if you keep calling me that dreadfully boring name." He rolled his eyes to top it off, laughing the whole time.

"Oh please, don't do that! I really really want to see this. The closest I've ever gotten to real caregiving is lectures from my teachers," I said staring up at him. "Oh don't take me so seriously, I'm almost always going to be messing with you Clary dear!" he said with that wide smile back in place," come on," he finished, turning back to door number twenty six and knocking on it.

The light that had been shining over the door blinked out when a woman with fair skin opened it. She had short, silvery hair that curled out at the ends and blue eyes. "Magnus," she said smiling brightly, "and you must be miss Clarissa Herondale. Magnus said you two might be stopping by today. Please, please come in," the woman said cheerfully as she backed up from the entryway.

We walked into the fairly decent sized room. It had a sterile feel to it like any caregivers work area would. The walls and floor were a matching shade of white and there were long, rectangular lights hanging from the ceiling. A desk sat in one corner of the room with notes and charts covering all of its surface and sink with antibacterial soap in the other corner.

A large glass cupboard hung in the middle of the wall with beakers, syringes, powders and liquids, a bow of rubber gloves, and other such supplies. In the center of the room sat a metal table with four stools around it and a number of beakers sat atop of the table with substances inside of them. I was still looking around, wide eyed at everything in the room when a conversation started up.

"So Mrs. Herondale, how are you likening everything so far?" the woman asked, turning her gaze on me. I looked back at her before replying, "I haven't see too much of the building itself but so far I like it here." "That's great!" she said smiling brightly. "So why not tell her what you're working on," Magnus suggested after a silence had fallen over the room.

This brought a sparkle to the girl's eye as she walked over and grabbed a few papers from the cluttered desk. "Would you like to see miss Clarissa?" She asked as she lay the papers on the table and took a seat at one of the stools. "Yes please," I said joining her. Maybe know all of this jumbled mess would make more sense. The woman went through all of her plans with me, showing me charts and notes she had made up to follow along with her experiment. "Oh so you're making up a medicine to help with eye impairment?" I asked to be sure I was correct.

"Precisely! I've seen so many patients come in and really their glasses are getting in the way of their work and contacts are not always an option for them. There is also laser eye surgery but too many patients are afraid of the laser," she looked so happy talking about her idea, "its almost complete I just need to fit it into a pill size or into a liquid medicine. Then its the hard part. I have to find someone willing to try the medicine." A frown had found its way onto her face and her eyes looked sad as she said the last part.

And she was right. There are so many cases with caregivers coming up with new ideas and then making them real and then never really know if their hard work was a success. Its just so rare to find to find someone willing to try it, knowing that their are always risks. "I'm sure you will find someone," I said giving the woman what I hoped was a reassuring smile because I really didn't know if her chance would come. We both knew that what I was telling her was slim to none and yet she still put a smile back on her face, nodding her head at me.

"Oh Clary dear, we really must be leaving now or we won't have time to finish the tour," Magnus said appearing at my side. I nodded my head and followed him to the door before turning back to the woman, "Excuse me but I don't think I caught your name." "Oh my, I suppose you didn't," she said with a small laugh, "my name is Catarina Loss."

"Well it was nice meeting you Catarina Loss," I said with a slight nod of my head and a smile on my face. "And you too Clarissa Herondale," Catarina said in reply.

**Authors** **Note**: yay another chapter and two new characters!let me know if you know them and sorry if Catarina is out of character because I haven't read the bane chronicles YET. So I still need ideas for more characters and yes I'm thinking of bringing Sebastian/ Jonathan in and I have thought up quite a few different ways on how to play him out and I think you guys would like them. I was thinking of making him bad in this one so if your against at let me know and I will try and work something out. Urg! I know I am forgetting to tell you guys something but I can't remember at the moment so if there is an authors note next instead of a chapter you'll know what Ileft out oh well! I love you all and thank you for reading!

PS. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I just wanted to put this one up quickly for you guys so I didn't read over it as well as I should have!

-Haybell


	39. authors note please read

**this is the link and i hope it works!**

**Authors** **Note: **sorry about this being an authors note but I made a collection on polyvore of the outfits that the characters in this story wear, I thought this might interest a lot of you. I will try and place a link in here to it but if that doesn't work you can find me on polyvore under haybell-1873. Also I am currently trying to write the next chapter so please bear with me, also if you do check out the outfits please let me know what you ought or if you have any suggestions on it or the story! I love you all and thank you for reading!


	40. authors note about chapter being replace

**Authors Note:**

So sorry about there being two authors notes in a row but this is important. I changed chapter 34 because I goofed it and didn't realise that I had written Alecs last name to be Bane so I changed Magnus's age and Magnus will now be Alec's daddy. Sorry I know its weird, what with them being a couple in the actural books, I'm too far along to change Alec's last name and Magnus wouldnt be the same with a different last name. Also who wouldn't want to be Magnus's kid, he would be the best daddy ever! Anyway sorry about my idiocy but on the bright side there might be a chapter up today. Its fall break for my school and I just so happen to be sick for all of it so I get to stay home and do nothing but write! (Note the sarcasam) Well hopefully its up today, if not I will try for tomorrow. Love you all and thank you for reading!


	41. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: we all know who the real owner is even if we would probably treat these characters much nicer! Poor Max! (Sorry for any of you who are not that far in the book series)

Chapter 36

New discoveries

"To the offices!" Magnus said dramaticly while pointing his finger down the the hall we had just walked up. We had just left Catarina's lab and were now heading back toward the grumpy old man behind the desk. "Hey Magnus?" I asked looking up at him. He stopd for a moment to glance down at me, "What is it Clary dear?" "I was just wondering what I did to make that man before mad?" I asked as we neared the lab exit.

He started laughing then, his eyes crinkling at the edges and his wide smile growing bigger. "Oh sweetie you haven't done a thing. Josiah Wayland is just a bitter man. Now come along," Magnus said while placing a comforting hand on my back, guiding me to the 'door'. We stopped just in front of the 'door' and Magnus turned to a small box shaped device that hung on the wall.

The device had buttons with numbers on it and a small, blank screen. Magnus typed in a four digit code and the screen came to life, a thin green light shining out from it. He got his identification card out of his pocket and waved it in front of the light and the same noise the opening made earlier happened again.

We walked through and the opening shut as fast as it had opened. We were now met by Josiah, who sat exactly the way we had left him and I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't moved at all. "Nice seeing you today, Josiah but we really must be going," Magnus said in that same sickly sweet voice as earlier.

Josiah's face hardened even more and I swear I could feel his beady eyes burning into the back of my skull. We quickly made our way down the hallway and back into the building's lobby. "That man is just so much fun to mess with," Magnus said with a skip to his step, " now let's head to the offices."

This time we took the hallway to the right and it was then that I really understood why the labs were blocked off from the offices. There were people hurrying up and down the hall and to and from rooms. There were men and women of all sorts that made up this jumbled mess.

"This is…."I stopped, trying to come up with a word befitting of this. "Hectic," Magnus supplied and I nodded my head in agreement before he continued, "it gets easier with time." He gave me an encouraging smile before grabbing ahold of my forearm, so as I wouldn't get lost in the herd of people, and he lead the way to our office.

We were halfway down the hall when someone stopped in front of Magnus. It was a boy who looked to be twenty or so. He had startling white hair and pale skin to match and eyes that off set his other features. His eyes were pitch black orbes that made it hard to distinguish pupils from iris. He had a relaxed stance and a kind smile as he talked to Magnus, something about misplaced notes.

"Oh and who is this?" the boy asked once he noticed me. "She is quite capable of introducing herself aren't you Clary dear," Magnus said glancing down at me with that wide smile of his in place. "I'm sure she is Mags," the boy said with a laugh, "Forgive me if I have offended you miss. My name is Sebastian Morgenstern and you are?" He asked, offering me his hand.

"I'm Clarissa Herondale but everyone calls me Clary," I said shaking his hand in return. "Well it was nice meeting you Clary, I hope we get to see each other again. Oh and Magnus, if you're free later Henry says he wanted to talk with you about his latest projects," Sebastian said before walking against the crowd of people and down the hall.

Magnus looked very happy, ecstatic almost when I turned back to him. "Why are you smiling like a mad man Magnus?" I asked just before we started back up in our direction. "Well Clary the man Sebastian was talking about just so happens to be a genius. Henry could come up with an invention for everything, I just wonder what it is this time!" Magnus said clapping his hands together in excitement.

I shook my head as I laughed at Magnus, he really was a child at heart. "Clary! This is no laughing matter," Magnus said with such a serious expression. "Yes sir," I said with a smile in place. He let out an exaggerated so at that, "You just don't understand Clary," I kept my laugh in that time, not wanting him to go into another fit.

"So where is our office?" I asked realising that we had been walking down this hall for quite a while. "We're here now," Magnus said stopping at the door to our right. It was odd really, how fast his moods changed. It was almost like night and day.

There was a number above our door and as I looked around at what little doors I could see around the bustling people, all of them had numbers. Ours was number 221. Magnus opened the door after swiping his identification card in a slot on the door.

The room was decent in size. There were two desks, each on either side of the room, one of which already had items scattered and pinned on it. There was a small, round coffee table in the center of the room with couch before it. As I stepped further into the room I noticed two doors within the room.

The first door led into a small closet with a couple of empty hangers, no doubt for coats and jackets, and an umbrella holder. The second door held a bathroom, as sterile as any caregiver facility. "So what do you think," Magnus said after I had joined him by his desk.

"Its nice," I said still looking around the room when a picture on his desk caught my eye, "Excuse me Magnus, but may I?" I asked motioning towards the pictures on his desk. "Of course, of course," he said smiling at me. I picked up the picture and upon closer inspection I realised I was right. "I knew your name sounded familiar," I said excitedly.

"What?" Magnus asked looking over my shoulder at the picture I held, "Do you know my son?" We were both looking at a picture of a teenage boy with unruly black hair and bright blue eyes. The first time I had met this boy he hadn't smiled and avoided almost all eye contact but looking at him now in this picture portrayed the exact opposite.

He was smiling so much that it reached his eyes, showing just how happy he had been at that moment. There wasn't a trace of that shy and timid boy I had met but a confident and cheerful one. "Alec looks so happy," I said as I placed the picture back on magnus' desk.

"Yeah, he used to be like that all the time, seemed like he couldn't stop smile," Magnus said with a small chuckle before his face went blank it seemed like he was in a memory, "that picture was taken last year in the spring, just before his mother passed. He turned away from everyone after that. He even stopped talking to me."

"Magnus I…" I started to reach out to him but something flipped in him almost like a light switch. "Its best to not live in the past Clary dear," he said smiling down at me as if nothing had happened, "so how'd you meet Alexander?"

It took me a moment before I could speak again, to shocked at how easily he brushed all of that pain away, "I-I meet him at school. The Clave decided it was best if we meet our couple before we are actually coupled so both classes were together. I guess it was just a coincidence that Jace and Alec were in the same class."

"Oh, that's right. I think I heard something about that happening. I didn't know they were going to start it this year though. So who do you think my son got coupled with?" Magnus continued.

"Oh um, I'm not really sure but there was a girl, Lucille. We were friends in the end and she and Alec were talking for quite a while during the grouping. I'm sure they would make a great couple if they did get paired," I said, once again thinking of how excited Lucille had sounded just talking about Alec.

"Well maybe it happened," Magnus said smiling, "well Clary, we are done with the tour for today so you can stay here or go home, whichever you prefer. I'm going to go help Henry,"he said walking towards the door, "oh and if you need anything while I'm gone just go across the hall, that's Sebastian and his partner, Gideon's, office. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

And Magnus was out of the door that quickly, leaving me wondering if I really did say something wrong. There is no way that I could ever believe he is over what happened, not after seeing him practically run away. I waited in the room for a little bit longer before leaving and walking across the hall, I didn't know how I was suppose to get home from here.

**Authors Note: **yay! I got it done today like I promised! Now let me know what you thought of this and imI'm sorry but not really about this one being sad because let's face it this story can't just be Clace, I mean I did have an actual plan for it and we may or may not be getting closer to it, even I don't know that yet. Also to anyone who can answer at least two of these questions they will get a spoiler about what is to come next.

1.) Where did I get their office room number? 2.) Who is Josiah and what is he from? (Yes it counts for 1 question) 3.) Who is Gideon?

Also do you guys think my chapters are too short, too long, or are they an alright length?( not included with previous question) oh and if there was anything in this chapter or in earlier chapters that was confusing please let me know andI'll try and fix it. I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	42. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns these wonderful characters!

Chapter 37

A Ride:

It wasn't long after I knocked that someone answered the door. I assumed him to be the partner of Sebastian's that Magnus had mentioned. He was fairly tall with sandy, blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello I'm Clary Herondale…you're Gideon right?" I quickly added when a look of confusion spread on his face. "Yes, and may I ask what it is you need?" Gideon asked. He had a pleasant voice, each word he said so precise and refined.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Magnus's new partner and he… well he is out at the moment and he told me to come over here if I needed anything," I got out all while fiddling with my hands in a nervous manner. "Ah, I'd forgotten that Magnus was getting a new partner. Please come in," he said with a polite smile on his face as he backed up from the doorway. "Thank you," I said grateful to be out of the clustered hallway.

Looking around their office I realised that the Clave must like everything being the same because just like with the houses, our offices were like mirror images. The only differences being the coloring, where our office was a creme color their room was a dark green, almost like a pine tree. "Please, take a seat," Gideon said motioning toward the couch, "Mrs. Herondale is it? Can I get you some water or…?" He offered trying to fill the silence it seemed.

"Oh no I'm fine and please call me Clary. By the way, what is your full name? Magnus never mentioned it," I laughed a little at how things such as names always seemed to slip Magnus's mind. "My name is Gideon Collins, Miss Clary and you may call me whichever you prefer," he said in his crisp accent, it made everything sound so eloquent, "what was it that you needed?" He asked joining me by the couch.

"I was…" I started before I was cut off by the opening of the door. "Gideon I think I…" Sebastian started enthusiastically before he noticed me, "Oh Clary its nice to see you again! Where is Magnus?" He said looking at me with that same smile in place as he joined Gideon and me at the couch.

"That's kind of why I'm here," I said looking at Sebastian who had joined me on the couch, "Magnus went to go help Henry. He told me if I needed anything to come here." "Oh, of course. Anything you need Clary, all you have to do is ask." Sebastian said with a glint in his eye. "I was hoping I could go home, I just don't know how," I said only now realising just how embarrassing that was.

Sebastian looked over at Gideon before looking back at me, "Well I just finished everything I needed to do today so unless Gideon needs me I could take you home." Sebastian said looking back at Gideon at the end with a questioning look. "No, I think we have everything today," Gideon replied after thinking for a moment.

"Its settled then," Sebastian said smiling brightly at me, "if you need anything you should get it now, if not could you wait in the entrance for me while I get my things?" I nodded my head, standing from where I sat, "Thank you, Sebastian and you too Gideon." I said before walking to the door.

I waited in the hall for a moment, trying to decide if there was anything I had left in my office, before making my way through the crowded corridor and into the main entrance. There were a few benches sitting by the door so I sat waiting for Sebastian to arrive. It wasn't much longer before he had joined me in the room.

He walked to the desk and received some papers before joining me. "Let's go," he said offering me his free hand. I accepted it as he pulled me up from where I sat but was surprised when he didn't let go afterwards. Sebastian placed the papers in his bag and grabbed his identification cards as we walked up to the device hanging on the wall.

I started to unhook mine from my dress when he stopped me. "You don't have to. You can just walk through with me, it takes less time," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. I thought back to all the times when Magnus had had me do it myself, was it just so that I knew how to do it?

Sebastian waved his card and we walked through together, he still held my hand as we walked through the parked cars. We stopped at a dark blue car, similar to the one Magnus had driven, and Sebastian let go of my hand only to open the door for me. "Thank you," I said before he shut the door.

Soon he had joined me in the car and was digging through his bag before pulling out the paper he had gotten from the front desk. "This tells me how to get to your house," he said after noticing me staring at it. He started the car and drove in the direction I had taken to get here.

"So Clary, how do you like it as a Caregiver so far?" Sebastian said without taking his eyes off the road. "I haven't gotten to do any real work yet so I'm not quite sure but it seems nice so far," I said all while wondering when Jace would be getting home.

"How about your Coming? Do you like it so far, I mean your new house or do you get along with your husband?" Sebastian asked, taking a quick glance in my direction. I was taken aback by that. Why would he be asking a question like that when we hardly know each other? "I guess its nice but I still miss my parents," I said trying to sidestep his question.

"Oh, I was never really close to my parents but I'm sure it'll get easier with time," Sebastian said with a small smile. "I hope you're right," I said looking out the window at the zipping road beneath us, the yellow lines blurring together. "I think we're here," Sebastian said pulling in front of my house. "Yeah, and again thank you. I don't know how i would have gotten here without your help."

Sebastian reached forward and placed his hand on top of mine, "You don't have to thank me, Clary. I'd help you with anything. Anything you need you just ask me okay?" Sebastian said smiling at me, his thumb rubbing back and forth on my hand.

"Okay," I said pulling back from him and reaching for the door, "I'm going to go see my husband now," I said emphasizing the word husband. I was out of the door and walking up the walkway as fast as I could without looking like I was running. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," Sebastian called to me when I had reached to door. I quickly waved to him before shutting the door behind me and sinking to the floor.

**Author's Note: **So Sebastian is getting creepy! And I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit boring I had alot of make up work for school so my brain is a bit fried. Hopefully the next chapter is better! Also I apologize for Magnus and him being a depressing daddy but I needed something! Oh I got outfits out for all the girls on polyvore so that is a good thing! Let me know what you thought and love you all! Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	43. authors note

Authors Note: oh my god! The app I was using to write all of this on just stopped working and now I can't go back to ANY of the chapters and to top it off the chapter that I was almost done writing for you guys is completely lost! You guys have no idea how p'od I am about this! Now I have to figure out a way to get all of these chapters on the new app and attempt to rewrite the lost chapter, I am so sorry guys. This may take some time, if you guys have any helpful ideas I would be so grateful! Love you all and I will be back as soon as possible!

-Haybell


	44. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all!

Chapter 38

Force?:

"What are you doing down there?" I heard Jace laugh. My head shot up to see him walking towards me, still in his work clothes, with one eyebrow raised. "I think its quite comfy right here," I said hoping that Jace wouldn't be able to tell how flustered Sebastian had made me. "Then do you mind if I join you," Jace said as he scooted down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "How was your first day at work?"

I flinched at his last words and hoped he didn't notice, "It was nice," I said offering him a smile. "Nice? That's all I get? Come on Clary this was your first day, something had to have happened!" Jace laughed as he stared down at me expectantly. "Can't I just sit with you, quietly, for a minute?" I asked snuggling into his side. "Clary," Jace whined, drawing out each syllable.

I let out a sigh before laying down on my side and not long after Jace joined me. He laid directly beside me on the floor, neither one of us touching each other. "Fine but only for a little while, we have people to meet today remember?" Jace asked, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to the steady beat of his heart.

I didn't feel like I had had enough time when Jace started to pull me up with him in a sitting position. I clutched onto his shirt and pulled him back down, wanting nothing more than to have that peaceful moment back. "Come on Clary," Jace laughed, trying to get back up but I wouldn't let him, "hey now, we promised Luke," Jace said trying to reason with me but even that didn't help.

"Clarissa Herondale, am I going to have to use force?" Jace feigned a stern look and voice as he grabbed ahold of my wrists. He stood up, pulling me with him, before flinging me onto his shoulder and carried me to our bedroom. "You have to go get ready Clary, we might as well meet everyone tonight, right?" Jace laughed as he dropped me on the bed, "Now am I going to have to get you dressed or will you do it?" "You wouldn't," I countered. "You wanna bet?" He asked raising one eyebrow and reaching into the drawer of the dresser with my clothes in it.

Authors note: sorry its short but hey I got the chapters back where they need to be, I just hope they stay that way. Also this chapter kinda p'od me because I really liked what I had written first and it was completely different from this, I just couldn't get it again! Urg! So in the next chapter should Clary be compliant or should Jace do it? Love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	45. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all (sadly!)

*Warning* there are some "choice words" used in this chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable sorry but they're there.

Chapter 39

Warnings:

Jace walked toward me after pulling out a blue-grey dress with lace covering it. I stared up at him, doubt edging my mind at whether or not he would follow through with this, and I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Its your choice on how, Clary," Jace said after stopping at the foot of the bed, "but we are going. We promised and everyone will be waiting there for us," he said, once again trying to reason with me.

I shook my head, not expecting him to do anything, but I was wrong. Jace crawled onto the bed, now hovering over me, dress in hand. He reached behind me to unzip the dress I was wearing but I squirmed from under him, forcing his hand away from the zipper. "Clary," Jace said trying to reach behind me again but I scooted back so that my back was now against the headboard of the bed.

"Please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be Clary," Jace pleaded with me as he scooted closer again. He sat back on his heels and looked down at me with a concerned look upon his face. I shook my head at him again and closed my eyes, not wanting to see anyone else today. Most of the new people I had met today did nothing but confuse me and make me wonder why no one had warned me.

No one had warned me how cold hearted a person could be to someone without them ever having met before. No one had warned me of how to deal with someone who had lost a loved one, let alone how much it could change them in mere seconds, to act almost as if they were another person. And lastly no had ever warned me of people, who were not my husband, with wondering eyes and suggestive words.

I didn't know that any of that existed and now that I knew I wish I didn't know. I just wanted to stay here and not risk the chance of being exposed to more unwanted discoveries. My eyes shot open when I felt Jace's warm hand resting on my cheek, whipping away the tears I hadn't realised I had shed. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was turned down in a small frown.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Jace asked as he searched my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came, instead I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, falling against his strong chest and cried. "This world isn't what I thought it would be," I mumbled against him as he smoothed my hair down over and over.

"Hey, what happened?" Jace whispered before wresting his chin on top of my head. I took in a gulp of air, trying to calm down the flow of tears that seemed to never end, before relaying everything that had happened.

"…I had thought that he was nice but he, Sebastian was different in the car," I pulled back to see a look of anger mar his soft features. "What else did he do?" Jace asked between clenched teeth. "T-that was it," I said surprised at his reaction. I had never seen Jace mad and it seemed wrong somehow, like the boy before me should always be happy and I wanted so desperately to take that look away from his face.

"That bastard," Jace mumbled under his breath, "Don't go near him again Clary and if he tries to pull a stunt like that again you come straight to me. He doesn't get to touch you like that, if he so much as looks at you the wrong way you tell me," Jace was practically fuming now and mumbling unintelligible words as his cheeks grew red with frustration.

"I promise," I said as I cupped his face in my hands, even his cheeks were hot to the touch. "Its just… it pisses me off thinking of someone doing anything like that to you," Jace said between deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He rested his forehead against my own, "I'll go," I whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek and reaching for the dress he had chosen.

"How is it that you have better taste in clothing than I do?" I teased as I held the dress up. He let out a laugh and he sounded genuinely happy, "Its just one of my many wonderful talents Clary dear." "Oh and what are the others?" I asked as I got up from the bed and walked to the doorway. "Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Jace teased back.

*outside Luke's house*

Jace and I stood waiting in front of Luke Garroway's house after having knocked. Jace wore a plain white button up shirt tucked into dark jeans and a dark blue tie while I wore the dress he had picked. It wasn't long before Luke opened the door along with a little girl who peered around from behind his back. "Clary, Jace! Please come in, everyone is really excited to meet you," he said with a smile on his face as he backed from the doorway.

The little girl clutched onto his hand as she stared up at us with wide, grey eyes. "Oh and who might you be?" Jace asked the little girl after squatting down to her height. The little girl stared at him in wonder before answering, "I- I'm Maureen," Maureen mumbled out in a cute, high-pitched voice. "Well Maureen, I'm Jace and this is my wife Clary," he said as he grabbed my hand, "I hope we can be friends."

A huge smile spread over the little girl's face and her eyes sparkled brightly as she quickly nodded her little head, "Really!?" she asked leaning in closer to Jace. "Yeah, best of friends," Jace laughed. Maureen jumped up and down excitedly before running off, "Mommy, mommy! Guess what!?" I heard her yelling as she rounded the corner.

Luke was laughing loudly now, "Thank you Jace. Its hard for Maureen to make friends, she's just too shy." "No problem," Jace smiled before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Now let's go meet everyone!" Luke proclaimed as he walked further into the house. Jace smiled down at me, any trace of his earlier anger completely gone, "You ready?" I offered him a smile and followed behind him, our hands still clasped together.

Authors note: sorryI know that we didn't get to meet all of the neighbours but I thought it would make the chapter too long to have all of it together so you'll just have to wait a little longer. Also what did you think of Jace's reaction, I got some comments that she needed to tell him so there we have it! Lol if there are any questions or comments please let me know and I always need more characters to bring in so if there are any you want just ask and I will try to make it happen. I love you all and thank you for reading!

PS I have the outfit Clary wears when meeting the neighbours in a collection on polyvore. You can find it under "meeting the neighbours" or by looking me up, Haybell-1873.

-Haybell


	46. Baby Names!

Authors Note:

Sorry this is another authors note butI have a feeling you guys will like it! I have some ideas on Clave baby names, now this doesn't mean that a baby will come now, its just so that I know. Here is how this will work, I will have girl names and boy names, all you guys have to do is pick a boy name and girl name that you like the most or just one. The girl with the most votes and the boy with the most votes will then get chosen before she actually has the baby with another vote for the gender.

Here are the girl names: Annabell Marie Herondale, Lillian Grace Herondale, and Jemma Anneliese

Here are the boy names: Mathew Lee Herondale, Noah Jay Herondale, and Ethan Michael Herondale

Please let me know which ones you guys like most and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	47. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The Neighbours:

We walked further into the living room to see a man and a woman sitting on the couch, they looked to be around the age of sixty or so. They both looked up at us was we walked toward them. "Why hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Herondale?" The woman said as she stood up and reached out to hug me. Before I could react I had been engulfed in the smell of peppermints and mothballs, the woman's shaky hands patting my back. She pulled back with a smile that brought the wrinkles around her eyes up.

She had short, curly brown hair with touches of grey and dark brown eyes. Her tan completion had age spots precariously placed and around her eyes the skin was wrinkled but her eyes themselves still shone brightly. "My goodness! What a tiny thing you are and so very pretty too!" The woman gushed as she played with my hair. I could hear Jace chuckling under his breath and when I looked he had a hand to his mouth as if he were trying to cover up his laughter.

The woman then turned to him ad reached up, pinching his cheeks, "Oh and what a strong and handsome young man, I could just eat you up!" The woman held her hands to her cheeks as she looked us up and down. "Sweetheart, I think you may be frightening them?" The man said, appearing at the woman's side. "Oh pish posh! I've done nothing of the sort, I'm just properly welcoming this lovely young couple. Now when are you due? I just love babies!"

I stared at the woman, taken aback by her blunt statement, before turning to Jace who had choked on his laughter and now looked as if all the blood had drained from his face. "Dorothea!" The man exclaimed, "Have you no shame?" The man shook his head at his wife. "Now, now Hodge don't be so uptight, its only natural for them to have…"Dorothea started before her husband interrupted her. "Dorothea, may I have a word with you?" "But I was just…" she started again. "Now Dorothea," Hodge said now grabbing ahold of her elbow and dragging her away to the kitchen.

"I say we leave before they come back," Jace leaned in and whispered to me. I nodded my head in reply and we all but ran from the room and out the sliding glass door to the backyard. "Well that was an awkward topic," Jace said as he guided me over to an apple tree in the far corner of the yard. I couldn't help but laugh at the old woman's battering, "They seemed nice though."

Jace nodded his head before dropping down and sprawling himself on the grass, beneath the shade of the tree. His hair sparkled from the slivers of light that shone in through the canopy of leaves. "Hey Clary?" Jace asked with his eyes closed. I joined him on the ground and laid back, looking up through the filigree, "hmm?" "What… what would you do if I said that I did want a baby?" Jace asked with complete honesty.

I could feel Jace's gaze on but I kept mine glued to the tree above us. I wanted to have a child with Jace. In all honesty I would love to have a child with Jace. Just imagining a little girl or boy stumbling around our house and hearing them say mommy or daddy for the very first time made my heart skip a beat. But are Jace and I really ready for all of that now?

I turned my head to look at Jace and was meet with expectant gold eyes. "I would say that I would love a baby but can it please wait? I'm not ready to be a mother just yet." Jace's eyes softened into understanding and he placed a hand atop my stomach. "When the time comes, you will make an amazing mother," he whispered to me under the shade. I reached for his hand and interlocked our fingers, "You'd be a great dad."

A wide smile grew on his face and he sat up, drawing me with him, "Let's go meet the others." Jace stood up but before he could go any farther Maureen ran to him, grabbing ahold of his free hand and puling him with her. "Jace! Jace! Come on, you've got to meet mommy," she giggled as she continued to pull him along. He glanced back at me with that goofy grin of his and I waved to him as they rounded the corner of the house.

I shook my head as I laughed at the irony of it all. If we had a girl she would most certainly be the death of him. "So, your Clarissa Herondale?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around to see a boy who looked to be around sixteen years old. He had black, wavy hair that touched the tops of his ears and skirted across the back of his neck. He had dark brown eyes that blended well with his tan skin.

A smirk was in place when he saw my reaction, "I'm Raphael Santiago." "Oh you can call me Clary if you want?" I suggested to the boy. "Is that suppose to be a privilege? If everyone else calls you that then it doesn't make me anymore special by saying it," Raphael said as he examined his hand, "I think I'll call you Clarissa if you don't mind," he got close to my face when he said this before turning around and walking back to where ever he came from.

Why was he so bitter and why in the world did he have to take it out on me?

I let out an exasperated sigh before heading in the direction in which Jace and Maureen had gone. As I rounded the corner I saw Jace, Maureen and a woman standing on the front lawn. The woman was holding Maureen and the two were talking excitedly back and forth.

"Clary!" Jace called as he waved his hand, "This is Amatis," he said after I had joined them. "Its so nice to finally meet you," Amatis said, offering me her hand which I gladly excepted, "you have no idea how much Luke has been talking about the two of you. We don't get much newcomers here."

Up close I could see that she had light blue eyes and medium brown hair with bangs cut across her forehead. She was still holding Maureen on her hip and it seemed as if she could do this for hours without fail. "Your family is just so beautiful, it seems like you guys are always smiling," I said after realising that she too had a smile upon her face.

"Thank you…" Amatis had started before being inturupted by a yawning Maureen. Maureen's little hands were fisted up as she rubbed her eyes and snuggled into her mothers side, letting out another yawn not long after the first. "I think its someone's bedtime," Amatis laughed as she shifted Maureen into a more comfortable position.

I looked up to see the sky was fading and the sun was bleeding out colors against the darkening sky. "If you two want to stay longer you are more than welcome to but I have to go get this little girl ready for bed," Amatis said before walking toward the front door.

I looked up Jace for his opinion on whether or not we should stay longer and found my answer in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and led him over to our house after seeing how tired he looked. "Did you have fun?" I asked as we walked through the front door. "Yes, yes I did. How about you?" He asked with heavy eyes.

I giggled a little at seeing how worn he had gotten from playing with Maureen. "Very much so," I said as I opened our bedroom door. I walked over to the dresser and got out a pair of pajamas for both of us but after turning around I realised I would only need one. Jace was sprawled out on his side of the bed, he still had his shoes on.

"Jace," I whispered, holding out the a, "are you going to put pajamas on?" When I got no reply I crawled onto the bed and leaned in close to him, "Jace?" He mumbled out an incoherent reply and cracked one eye open. "Jace?" I asked leaning in even closer to where our noses almost touched. "Clary?" He mumbled under his breath. "I love you," I said placing a quick peck on his lips before backing out of the room with my pajamas.

After getting dressed I came back into the room and shut all of the lights of before crawling into bed next to Jace. I turned onto my side so that I could see him and I eventually fell asleep to seeing Jace only in what the pale moonlight allowed in the pitch black room.

**Authors Note **thank you to all of you who participated in the baby name vote and remember it is still open for voting! So what did yyou guys think of the new characters and before you guys judge on the whole amatis and Luke thing, no I don't ship them, but I needed a mommy for Maureen! Think of Maureen guys. Also daddy Jace, what about him? Oh and a major shout out to Stelle's Pen for all her help on this story, she is seriously amazing you guys! You guys are all fantabulous and I love you all, thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	48. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all safely!

Warning: there is someclass sexytime in this chapter so if you don't like that I'm sorry

Chapter 41

Needs:

I awoke to the feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes to see Jace propped up on his arm, staring down at me with a lazy grin. His hair was mussed from sleep and his cheeks had a faint blush. At some point in the night he must have taken off his shirt because his bare chest was exposed. In the early morning light his golden skin shined and my fingers ached to touch him anywhere and everywhere.

"You look adorable when you're asleep," he whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I leaned up and placed a chastised kiss on his lips before pulling back to get out of bed. Before I could get out Jace had caught my wrist, pulling me back down onto his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "You don't have to leave just yet do you?" He asked as he nestled his face into the crook of my neck, placing hot open mouthed kisses on my shoulder, "Its the weekend and we have it all to ourselves."

Jace's hands roamed over my body, one holding my neck in place as he continued to assault it with his kisses, and the other skimming all over. It slowly slipped under my shirt, his palm flat against my stomach as it ascended higher and higher. My head dropped back and my breath caught in my throat when Jace started to slowly suck at the pulse on my neck.

I pressed my back harder against his chest, wanting nothing more than to be closer. Jace groaned against me and something jabbed into my back. I reached behind me and my cheeks grew hot when I realised what it was. Jace hissed out his breath when my hand brushed against it and he pulled me tighter against him.

"Are you alright?" I asked out of breath. "Y-yeah, it just felt so good," he replied between ragged breaths. My cheeks grew hot as an idea popped into my mind, "Do… do you want me to do it again?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel him shiver against me before he spoke, "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered before flipping us so that I was now lying beneath him and he hovered above me.

My eyes shot down and I could clearly see the bulge in his wrinkled pants. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his cheeks held a rosy glow. "I want you so badly right now. I want you to scream my name as I fuck you senselessly. Do you understand?" He asked as he rested his head against my shoulder. My eyes grew wide as I stared up at the ceiling, I had no idea Jace had felt that way. "I… why?" I asked still staring up at the ceiling.

Jace pulled back and looked at me, he gently grabbed my chin so that I had to look at him. "Because I love you. I was furious when you told me what that bastard did. I know what he wanted to do to you and I won't allow it, you're mine and only mine. All I saw was red when you told me he touched you with those dirty, vile hands and I want you to know all of this. I want you to want me the same way," his eyes were full of raw, pure emotion when he told me all of this and I felt my heart going out to him all the more.

He was a man after all and that carnal need was in him as well. In an odd way I was ecstatic about his possessiveness. It brought a burning in my heart and stomach at knowing that he wanted me that badly, that he needed me. I have been told that possessiveness was just greed and that one should never feel it but at the moment I wanted Jace all to myself and I know that feeling will be hard to break.

Jace was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of, I was addicted to him now. His kiss was like alcohol that numbed all coherent thoughts and made me want to drown in him. It felt like there was a burning sensation all over my body, almost as if someone had set fire to me and I reached for Jace knowing he could fix it like he has fixed everything that has ever happened in my life with him around.

He captured my lips in his and the world seemed to dissipate around us. I reached up and wound my fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer to me. My lips ached against the pressure but I continued on, the pain blending in with the effect Jace had on me. Jace put his hands under the hem of my shirt and soon had it up and over my head, leaving me in nothing but my pajama shorts.

I pulled him back down before flipping us so that I now straddled his hips as he lay flat on the bed. A look of surprise crossed his face before being replaced with a small smile as he rubbed his hands up and down my thighs. I bent over and placed kisses on the hollow of his neck and down his chest. One of my hands rested atop his shoulder for balance while the other played with the hem of his pants, causing the muscles in his stomach to visibly tighten.

Jace sat up and wrapped one arm around me to hold me against him while the other worked franticly to undo the button on his pants. I buried my head in the crook of his neck as I laughed at his struggles. "Hey, this is a serious issue," Jace said, still unable to release the button. I laughed again before pulling back and pushing him back down on the bed.

"Just let me help you," I said reaching for the button. It took a mere three seconds to undo the button and I looked up at Jace with an 'I told you so' look. He stuck his tongue out at me like a small child. I grabbed ahold of his pants on either side and roughly tugged them down until they were completely off. "There," I said before crawling back onto his lap, "Now do you want me to continue?"

Instead of answering me with words Jace roughly grabbed my hips and flipped us back over. He raised my hands above my head and pinned them there with one hand as his other hand traveled into the waist band of my shorts. "You won't be needing these," he said before tearing them off along with my underwear and throwing them out of sight.

He soon pulled his boxers off too, leaving no barriers in our way. "I'm not going to hold back anymore," Jace said with need so clear in his eyes. He barely gave me time to answer when he buried himself deep inside me after a quick nod of my head. My head rolled back at the sudden contact and my breathing became rough. Jace's grip around my hands loosened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him nearer as he continued into me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as the friction between us grew and grew.

His lips found mine as I started panting and all niceties were forgotten. I trailed kisses down the corner of his mouth and along his jawline and neck before reaching his shoulder. At that moment Jace hit a spot and I bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out. Jace took this as encouragement and continued on in that spot and I had to dig my nails into his back from falling away.

The budding sensation in my stomach grew to become unbearable and I knew that I was close to coming undone. "Jace," I said trying to let him know, " Jace," I repeated again and he continued faster and harder in that spot. My legs wrapped around him as I moaned and panted from his assaults. His thrusts were like lightning trying to find the right spot to be grounded. He found my lips again and groaned into the kiss. I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the breaking point and it physically hurt not finding that release.

I whimpered against his lips as I searched for that breaking point and at that moment Jace flipped us so that I fell on top of him, causing him to go even deeper. I screamed out, biting down on my lip as hard as I could when he hit the perfect spot. He smiled up at me with a devious grin when he saw my reaction and he rested his hands on my hips to help guide me.

"What do I do?" I whimpered wanting to feel that sensation again. Jace moved my hips with his hands as a demonstration, "just do this," he said. I tested it out and Jace's eyes shut tightly and his grip on my hips tightened. The electricity picked up between us rapidly as I continued rocking my hips against him and soon his were joining mine. That feeling I got when falling onto him now happening over and over again.

My head rolled back as that tight string inside of me snapped and my insides felt like putty. I fell onto Jace's chest and soon he flipped us once again and continued into me with renewed energy. The friction continued to build up again and soon I was back on that same ledge just dying to jump off into the sweet oblivion below. Jace trailed kisses down my neck and nipped at my collarbone as he pounded into me vigorously. I cried out his name as I fell off that cliff and Jace followed soon after.

Jace fell to the side of me and drew me in his arms, that goofy smile on his face. "You are getting really good at that," he said tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Little beads of sweat stood out on his hairline and his breath was ragged as he laughed, the laugh moving all throughout his body. I cuddled into his side and kissed his shoulder before closing my eyes. "I'm really tired Jace," I whispered as he gently wrapped his arm around me.

He laughed again and placed his chin atop my head, "That's to be expected Clary." Jace grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers as he brought my hand to his lips. "Hey Jace," I whispered against the pulls of sleep. "Hmm," he mum bled against my hair. "Do you think we could plant a garden?" I asked thinking about the tiny garden I grew up with. "If that's what you want then sure.." is all I heard Jace say before the darkness encompassed me.

**Authors Note: **okay so what did you think, also I wrote it this way because someone said that they wanted a more 'heavy' clave scene so this is what I came up with. Also I don't know if I'll be able to put up another chapter before Christmas so idpf I don't Merry Christmas. Let me know what you guys want most for Christmas, I want charocoals. Also to clear this up Clary isn't preggers. Dorothea just wants her to be because she like babies, I realise now that I probably didn't make that as clear as it could have been. I can't think of anything else to say right now so by! Please review they really make my day and love you all, thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	49. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns these, lovely, talented and amazing characters! I think I might cry!

Chapter 42

Seeds:

I woke to bright sunlight jabbing through my eyelids. I turned onto my side and pulled the blanket over my head to try and go back to sleep but no matter how hard I tried sleep escaped me. I threw the blanket off and over my head with a sigh and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed that read 12:27 pm in bright green. My eyes bugged at how late I had slept in and I turned to wake Jace up as well but he wasn't there.

I quickly got out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and the first shirt I saw, before walking out of the room. "Jace?" I yelled as I walked down the hall. I walked into the living room and saw a hunched figure through the sliding glass door. As I drew nearer I saw that it was Jace and he was laying out fertilizer in the corner of our yard. "Jace, why'd you let me sleep in for so long?" I asked after sliding open the door.

"Well I," Jace said as he turned around before stopping. He brushed a hand through his hair, causing a smear of dirt to appear on his forehead, as a grin formed on his lips, "I like the outfit," he smirked. I look down to see what all the fuss was about and realised that the shirt I had grabbed was not my own. I was wearing a grey shirt of Jace's that hung loosely over me and came so long that it covered up my shorts. "I'm trying to decide if my shirt is the only thing you're wearing, do you mind if I check?" Jace teased as he waved his fingers at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I tied up the hem of the shirt and joined him in the corner of the yard. "So what are you doing?" I asked eyeing his grass stained knees. "Well, Clary dear, I am preparing a garden for you," he said as he came to stand behind me and draped his arms over my shoulders. He smelled like the earth and something else, something entirely Jace.

"Already!?" I asked as I tilted my head back to look at him. From this angle he was all sharp edges, from his cheek bones to his jaw line. "I don't understand why you're so surprised. I told you earlier that I would go and get everything while you rested," Jace laughed at my confusion. "Oh," I said with my cheeks growing hot, "I guess I fell asleep before you said that."

"Well then, it was a mission accomplished," he chuckled, ducking his head into the crook of my neck. "Eww, Jace!" I said as I playfully smacked his arm. "Oh I think you enjoyed it as much as I did," he laughed as he spined me around so that we stood chest to chest, "maybe even more." Jace placed a kiss on my forehead before walking over to a small box. He pulled out packs of all kinds of seeds, "So what do you want? We have strawberries, bell peppers, cucumbers, watermelons, tomatoes, and green beans. Now personally I'd want the strawberries, tomatoes, and cucumbers but its up to you," Jace said as he spread the packs out in his hands like cards.

"You're amazing you know that." I smiled as I walked closer to look through the seeds. "Yeah, yeah, now come and pick the seeds so we can plant them already," he said while nodding his head. "How about we do the ones you wanted, there's always next year if we want to change them out," I said as I pulled out the packs of seeds we needed. "If that's what you want," Jace said nonchalantly but the light in his eyes gave away his excitement, "Oh I have one more surprise!"

Jace held up his hands in a motion that said 'wait here' and walked around to the side of the house. In a few seconds he came back carrying a small tree. "I also got this, its a peach tree," he said grinning widely as he plopped the tree in front of me. I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck and went up on my toes to place a kiss on his lips. Soon he had his arms wrapped around my waist as he held me against him.

He smiled against my lips, "So you like it?" "No, I love it!" I said with a little jump. "Then let's get planting," Jace laughed as he spined me around in his arms before placing me back on the ground.

**Authors Note:**

yay another chapter! Yeah I know its short but hey this is it for now. So I highly doubt that I'll be able to get another one before Christmas so these last two chapters were your guy's Christmas presents! So let me know what you thought and I just wanted to saw that I absolutely had to put in a peach tree. When I was little we had a peach tree in our backyard and it grew the best peaches until lightning hit it and it died!

I'm probably forgetting something but oh well. I gave you guys clace fluff and a lemon for Christmas so please review, that's all I really want! Lol I love you all and thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	50. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Okay so if any of you guys remember my saying that I had started chapter 38, well I found it and was wondering if you guys wanted to read what I had wanted to go with but couldn't recreate? Also don't worry about the next chapter, I should be writing it soon I just can't quite find the time to sit down and write it! Hope you all had a wonderful christmas and can't wait to update for all my lovely readers! Thank you for reading!

-Haybell


	51. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare. Enough said.

**also remember that the voting for baby names is still open! If you ddon't remember the name I will have them at the end of the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 43

A Child's Dream:

Jace and I had been kneeling in the dirt and digging around for nearly two hours when we placed in the last of the seeds. I sat back on my heels laughing as I looked at how dirtied we had gotten. Jace had dirt streaking through his golden locks and grass stains up and down his jeans. He had damp dirt precariously splattered up his forearms and face. I continued laughing as I stared up at him.

"If you think this is so funny," he said as he motioned to his body all while wriggling his eyebrows, "then you should see yourself." Jace leaned forward and reached for my hair, when he pulled back he held a few blades of grass. He shrugged his shoulders and held an expression that said 'I told you so'.

I laid back on the grass and stared up at the late afternoon sky and soon after Jace had joined me, interlacing our fingers as I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know what?" I asked, still staring up at the sky. "Hmm?" Jace asked as he played with one of my curls with his free hand. "I used to imagine what my life would be like after my Coming and out of all those ideas I never once fathomed something quite like this."

"Oh really?" Jace asked as he sat up and pulled me into his lap, "and what exactly had you imagined?" "I always thought that I would move into a wonderful and new house and meet my match for the first time. That we would have kind neighbours and that when I went to work as a caregiver that I would work to solve something for the better of all the people, that I would make a difference. That eventually I would have a child with my match and that the three of us would live a happy and ordinary life."

Jace wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his head on my shoulder, "Do you not think that I could give that life to you?" I laughed a little at that before replying, "No. I don't think you could." Jace sat there silent for a moment, not lifting his head off of my shoulder, "Why not?" He asked as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, even when I turned to meet his eyes.

"Because there has never and won't ever be an ordinary day with you in my life. You have already exceeded every expectation I could have ever set for you and I believe that you will continue to do this in anything you do," I said as I searched and waited for his golden eyes to lift. "Really?" He asked lifting his eyes to meet mine. I nodded my head before an impish grin spread across his face, "Well, there is still one thing you envisioned that I haven't given you."

I thought it over in my head, trying to figure out just what he meant by that and my cheeks grew hot when I realised what he was implying. "Jonathan Herondale!" I yelled feigning a look of disgust, "How could you possibly imply something like that, and to a lady as well!" "Clarissa Herondale!" Jace played along, holding a 'hurt' expression upon his face, "I was merely insinuating that I could help you with your work. Why on earth would you doubt my manners? With accusations like that I fear it is you who threatens my virtue."

I couldn't help myself after his last sentence. I bursted out laughing, falling against his chest for balance. Jace had given up the act as well and smiled down at me with that wide and goofy grin of his. I whipped at the tears that had escaped from all if my laughter before relaxing against his strong and warm chest again. Jace wrapped his arms around me once again and rested his chin atop my head as he let out a long sigh.

"In all honesty Clary, I'd be happy to give you that dream of yours as soon as possible or later on. Ultimately the decision is up to you because I've already made mine," Jace whispered as he gently rubbed his hand up and down the length of my arm, " I know that I would love our child with all my heart and I also know for a fact that he or she will be the most perfect child. It really should be a crime you know. What with my looks and your talent and brain, our child would be unstoppable."

Jace laughed for a moment before silence settled in, "All you have to do is tell me when and I'll try my best. Hell, I'd give you the world if I could," he placed a kiss on my shoulder before standing up and pulling me with him toward the sliding glass door. "Come on Clary, I'm starving," he laughed as we walked toward he kitchen after sliding the door behind us.

**Authors Note: **

okay, so Jace is giving Clary the choice on when to start with their family, let me know whatyou guys think about that and also when you think the family should grow? Also don't think that I have forgotten about where I am taking this story, there will be plenty of Clace moments butthere will also be a plot to this story. Let me know what you guys thought and are thinking and I love you all! Thank you for reading!

**Girls:** Annabell Marie Herondale, Jemma Anneliese Herondale, & Lillian Grace Herondale

**Boys: **Noah Jay Herondale, Ethan Michael Herondale, & Mathew Lee Herondale

-Haybell


End file.
